Fix you
by Tifa-Lockhart-Scarlet
Summary: Cloud and Tifa have finally called it quits. What happens when Vincent experiments and ends up bringing a few long lost friends back to life! Zack and Tifa meet up and begin to realize how they feel about each other, Zack starts trying desperately to repair the damage Tifa covers up so well. Inspired by the song Fix You by Coldplay (Zack Tifa) and some (Yuffie Vincent)
1. Chapter 1: Interruption

**Hey there! So I decided to write about my favorite FF couple, even though FF 7 is so old now.. I feel like an old fart because it's been so long since fanfiction has had any stories out about cloud tifa or zack but I don't care! Lol please enjoy! This takes place after advent children and DOC a few years, so Tifa is about 25 yrs old now. Marlene and Denzel are about 12. IF there are misspelled words, or gramatical mistakes please forgive me, I am educated, but I'm writing on my phone... so that means autocorrect and what not... :P This is not a CLOTI although I don't have anything against the pair. **

**_Chapter one: interruption _**

Tifa rose early, at precisely 5:05 AM to begin making breakfast for her motley crew. Marlene liked her eggs scrambled and smothered in ketchup, however, she absolutely hated bacon, so Tifa withheld the pork from Marlene's plate. Denzle hated eggs all together, so instead he got oatmeal and oranges with two slices of bacon on the side. Cloud liked everything. Well if he didn't, he never said so. Tifa made him scrambled eggs, toast, bacon , oatmeal and coffee every morning without fail. Tifa, who was slicing an orange, heard the growling of the coffee maker andpaused as she stared at the dripping brown substance as it slowly brewed. Tifa remembered when she and Cloud had been so happy after defeating Sephiroth and Kadaj. They had celebrated their success over coffee and even discussed marriage plans one day. It had been an awful long time since she'd seen Cloud smile, since she felt his touch or even had a decent conversation with him. They were just growing further apart each day. He just seemed to pull himself away from her everytime they got close.

Cloud arose at approximately 5:35 and threw on a pair of jeans and walked downstairs and stopped in the middle and watched his brunette companion a stirring a skillet of eggs. She was still in pajamas, which in her case was a white wife beater, and a pair of black booty shorts. Cloud smiled to himself as he studied her. He was probably the only one to ever see her with her hair in a messy bun atop her head. The only one to catch her completely with her guard down. He continued his way down the stairs and sat at the counter and rubbed his sleepy blue eyes.

"Well good morning Cloud, how did you sleep?" Tifa asked looking over her shoulder at the sleepy blonde. She had to ask, how was she to know? They didn't share a room anymore. She resolved that Cloud had his own issues to deal with, and his own reasons for pulling away. For the sake of the kids, Tifa would hang on.

"Not bad I guess." Cloud replied with a scratch of the head. "Listen I'm going on a delivery today. I have to leave early so.." Tifa immediately turned around and glared at him.

"What? No I specifically asked you not to take any jobs this weekend! You were supposed to take Marlene and Denzle to the parade today, I was planning on relaxing some and getting this house clean." she gave him a stern look and crossed her arms.

"Ah damn Tifa I forgot..." Cloud once more scratched his head. "Well can you take the kids?" He asked sheepishly, knowing a harsh scolding was coming his way. Cloud knew full well he was acting like a lousy partner, and a lousy friend. He felt as though as soon as he got too close to Tifa, she would be swept away from him in some tragic way or another. He resolved to keep her on his own long leash, because he knew he couldn't possibly live without her.

"No! You call and cancel that job, the kids are looking forward to YOU actually doing something with them! They need YOU right now Cloud!" Tifa slammed her palms down onto the counter and stared him in the face with fire in her wine colored eyes.

Cloud hated more than anything when Tifa was right, it put him on the defense. He got angry and usually said something rude and harsh, causing them to not talk for a few days until they forget about the fight and come together as a fragmented family once more. "Fine! Have it Tifa's way, as always! You know, you piss me off when you nag at me all the time, like some old house wife!" Cloud said standing.

"You shut Your mouth! If I were a house wife I certainly wouldn't be with you!" Tifa yelled. Immediately tears fell from her eyes and she put a hand over her mouth. She hadn't meant to say that, or at least not so harshly. But it was said and nothing could be done about it. If Tifa was honest though, she really didn't see them together anymore.

Cloud's heart shattered. Now he knew, Tifa was done. He knew he had made a lot of mistakes during their relationship. He should've tried so much harder to be there for her like she was always there for her. What could he do now? He felt helpless. "well then, if that's the way you feel, we're done. I'll take the kids out today like you asked, and when I get home we can discuss new living arrangements." And with his reply, Cloud turned around and walked up the stairs to ready the kids for the day, praying they hadn't just heard what just took place in the kitchen.

Tifa continued to cry as she finished preparing their breakfast. Their fights had been getting worse and worse over time. Both were at fault, Cloud for being a recluse and pulling away, Tifa for pushing too hard and being overly demanding. Maybe it was time to finally, after all these years, to call it quits.

Thankfully the kids hadn't heard the argument from earlier, Cloud quickly readied them and got them out the door for the parade without another word to Tifa. She kissed them goodbye and didn't bother saying a thing to Cloud either as they left. Once the house was empty and quiet, Tifa began to clean in aggrivation. Her mind was racing.

"Why does he have to be so hard headed?!" She asked aloud in frustration as she began mopping the kitchen floor. She frantically rushed around the house making sure it was spotless. When she had anger or frustrations, she cleaned. It was a much better alternative to beating Cloud's face in. It would upset the kids too much if Tifa beat him to a bloody pulp. Her mind wandered to and fro... What would the new living arrangements Cloud had in mind consist of? She really couldn't imagine living in a house without him. The kids needed both of them. Sighing, she moved on to laundry. Once everyone's laundry was done she preceeded to clean the bathrooms, bedrooms, living room, dining room, and lastly her sanctuary. The bar. Once her chores were done she sighed heavily and looked up at the clock. It was only around One in the afternoon. She knew that Cloud and the kids wouldn't be home until around 7 PM or so, so she decided it was finally time to relax.

She listened to the sound of her own feet climbing up the stairs from the bar and into her home. She walked slowly to her room and grabbed some clean underwear from her dresser and threw them on the bed, she then walked to her closet and opened the doors. She smiled as she looked upon her old garments. Brown leather skirt with fringe, and a small leather vest complete with a cowboy hat. Tifa chuckled. _What a dork I was back then. Even Zack thought I was weird. _Tifa lingered on the thought for a moment as her fingers carressed the leather fringes of the vest. _Zack. _Tifa sighed and shook herself away from the thought. If Zack had still been alive, Cloud wouldn't be nearly as messed up and broken as he was. Tifa had built up such a wall of defense she decided not to let anything hurt her anymore. Being so hard may have been why Cloud pulled away in the first place. _I never was a dainty little flower, Cloud. Maybe that's what you wanted all this time. _Tifa yanked Her black capri's off a hanger, along with her black vest, grabbed her gloves and cellphone off the top of the dresser and her undergarments on the bed and walked to the bathroom.

Once in the bathrom, she closed and locked the door, lit a candle and turned off the lights. "Relaxation time." She smiled to herself as she started the water of the shower. She switched her phone on and began to play some relaxing quiet music and stripped down. Lastly, she reached abover her head and took down her hair and shook her head. Her hair had grown long again, falling to the middle of her back like it used to when she first met Cloud. Tifa stepped into the shower and sighed heavilly as the water hit her soft pale skin. _Should I really just give in so easilly with Cloud? Should I try harder? What if he gets counseling? Ahh... What am I thinking. He hasn't tried at all for at least two years or more. _Tifa's mind was still racing, even with the relaxing ambience of the water, and the soft music in the background. She stepped back and pressed her back against the shower wall and slowly slid to a sitting position. Wrapping her arms around her knees, Tifa let out another soft cry as the water hit her head. She held herself there for a few moments until she heard a 'Click' Sound as if the door was propped open. Her head shot up and her eyes widened at the sound. _Who on earth..._

"Tifa! I knew you'd be home!" A Chipper Yuffie shouted. "Wait...It's not cloud is it?" Yuffie asked, nearly gagging at the thought of Cloud naked. When she saw the lacy underwear on the ground she sighed releived, welcomed herself in and closed the door.

Tifa stood and peaked her head out of the shower curtain. "What are you doing breaking in on me, Yuffie?! I'm trying to relax here!" Tifa asked, a bit annoyed that Yuffie had interrupted her. Tifa then sighed, a little releaved. Yuffie had only interrupted her wild and rushing mind, it actually was good to get her mind off the events that just occured in her kitchen hours earlier. Tifa returned to her shower and began to shampoo her hair.

"Well I came to hang out with ya! Didn't know if that grumpy old Cloud would be moping around you, so I figured you might need some cheeringup! By the way, why were your eyes all red, were you crying? If that Cloud hurt your feelings I'm gonna shove my foot so far up his..."

"Yuffie! I think Cloud and I just broke up." Tifa Replied, cutting off Yuffie from her open threat.


	2. Chapter 2: Maybe this can work

**Hi! Thanks for reading! Hope I didn't bore you with that last chapter there :) anyway thank you for reading! **

**I do not own FF VII!**

_**Chapter two: Maybe this can work**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"So you mean to tell me, you and dumb ass called it quits?!" Yuffie exclaimed loudly and stood up from her position on the toilet. Tifa only shook her head in response, despite the fact Yuffie could not see her. Yuffie again spoke, needing desperately to know what had happened. Ever since Yuffie met the crew, Tifa and Cloud were together. Maybe unspoken, but together none the less. "Well what the hell did he do this time?! Come home drunk with another broad?!"

"No Yuffie..." Tifa sighed as she began rinsing the suds from her thick chocolate locks. "Cloud and I have just grown apart these last few...years I guess. It was a slow and subtle end I guess." Tifa couldn't help but cry silently to herself. Somewhere deep inside, the 15 year old girl inside of her still longed to be loved by her strong and brave SOLDIER. _That's just a stupid fantasy, Lockhart. Get real. He can't change. _"It ended this morning. Cloud was supposed to take Marlene and Denzel to the parade today, and he told me he had a job. Then I yelled at him and told him he needed to be there for the kids. Then He told me that I was acting like a nagging old house wife, which pissed me off and I told him if I was ever gonna be a wife it wouldn't be with him." Tifa at this point had tears streaming down her face and she was biting her lip desperately trying not to sob aloud.

"That was an awesome thing to say! Way to go Teef!" Yuffie cheered. "What did he say what did he say?!" She asked curiously.

"Fine we're done." She started. "So he said that after he gets home we'll decide living arrangements." Tifa said with a hint of sadness in her voice. She reached down near the nozzle and grabbed her loufa. Once effectively covered in soap, Tifa began soaping up her tired body.

"Ah Teef." Yuffie said, placing herself back on the toilet. "How do you feel about all of this?" She asked, concerned for her friend.

"I really don't know, Yuffie." Tifa said, while continuing to wash. "Part of me wishes I never would've said that to him, but another part of me know's he'll never get over losing Zack, and then Aerith too. I guess it's just time to move on." Tifa spoke honestly.

"Man... Love's so complicated." Yuffie said as she propped her elbows onto her knees and put her face on her hands.

"Well in our case, it's extremely complicated." Tifa said as she began rinsing herself of the sweet pomegranate smelling soap.

"Yeah..." Yuffie started. Her head cocked to the side when she heard the front door open. "Oh it sounds like they're home. Call me if you need to, I'll be at Vincent's if you need me." She said before leaping out the window.

Tifa sighed yet again, turned off the water and grabbed a towel and began drying herself off. She was dreading the upcoming conversation. _What's he gonna say? How is this going to play out? I hope we don't scream at each other, and at least settle thing civilly. _

"Tifa? You home?" Came Cloud's voice from down the hall.

"I... I'm in the bathroom!" Tifa replied, scrambling to pull on her underwear and hopping about. Cloud was always one to barge, so she wanted to be somewhat clothed when he did so. Quickly she grabbed her bra and put it on just as the door came open.

"Oh, sorry..." Cloud said with a blush, unaware she was undressed. He then turned and stood outside the door.

"H.. How was the parade?" Tifa asked, a little winded from dressing so quickly.

"Well they enjoyed themselves." Cloud replied. He had still felt the sting of what she told him earlier within his heart, but at this point he couldn't blame her at all. "They're with Barret right now. I figured you could use the night off, plus I knew we needed to talk. Cloud turned his head when he heard the door open again. Tifa emerged and looked directly at him. He could see her eyes were swollen and red, he knew she'd been crying. He sighed and then inhaled deeply, taking in her fresh clean scent. It smelled so inciting. Had this been a year ago, Cloud would wrap his arms around her and kiss her passionately, then he'd kiss gently down her neck because he knew it aroused her. He sighed, remembering the times the shared not too long ago.

"Shall we talk?" Tifa asked, studying her blonde stranger. Cloud gave her a nod and walked down the hall and down the stairs with her. The two took their normal places at the dining room table sitting across from one another. Cloud's blue eyes blinked a few times as he considered the situation at hand.

"Tifa. I realize that I've been absent with you for a long time now. I'm sorry. I really don't blame you for wanting this to be over with." Cloud started.

"Cloud... It's not like I wanted this. Truthfully if you asked me six months ago if we were still gonna make it through, I would've said yes. But then... I don't know what happened." Tifa said with a frown. She was partly relieved the conversation was calm for the time being.

"I just realized that I don't want to lose you, the way I lost Zack, and then Aerith. So I became detached. Tifa I truly don't deserve you."

"Cloud.." Tifa gasped. She immediately felt drown in guilt. She reached her hand out to touch his, but he drew back.

"No it's true." He started. "I really don't."

"Let's just stop this. Look maybe we can make this work, we can try we really can. I didn't mean to say what I did.." Tifa said, looking down sadly.

"You mean that?" Cloud asked, a little hopeful.

"Yeah, I mean it. Let's just go to bed, we'll be okay." Tifa said, looking up at him with large watery eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

"Damn you're really focused on somethin, aren't ya Vinny?" Yuffie asked as she watched Vincent Valentine studying a book intently.

"Mhm..." He replied, annoyed. Yuffie had been there for hours now pestering him, and interrupting his research intense research. Vincent was on the verge, hours away, from an amazing break through discovery. He was intent on bringing Lucrecia back to life to give her the second chance at life he felt she deserved.

"Well can I help with anything?" Yuffie asked, leaning against a red leaver. As her weight pressed against it, the leaver was pressed down and two closet doors swung open wide and began sucking everything into them. Papers, vials, tools, Yuffie, everything flew toward the vortex. Vincent grabbed Yuffie's wrist and pulled her to him, then reached and yanked the leaver back up, closing the doors and stopping the suction. Yuffie stared at Vincent with wide, terrified eyes. "What was that?!"

"Don't do that again." Vincent scolded.

"I'm sorry okay?" Yuffie said with an embarrased blush. "Now what the hell was that." Yuffie asked, crossing her arms.

"I'm working on something. It's almost complete." Vincent said. Soon after his reply, his eyes widened as he looked upon the table he had delicately placed his research. He then sighed heavilly. It was all gone. Everything he had been working for was gone. Before he had a chance to kick Yuffie out before he strangled her, the two heard a pounding on the closet doors, followed by a female scream. Vincent gasped and rushed to the leaver and pushed it back down. Immediately the doors swung open, this time though, there was no suction, but a terrified and shaken Aerith who collapsed to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3: Gone

**Hey there readers! I'm surprised to already have a review! Thanks for that by the way! :D I'm glad to know someone is reading and enjoying this. I'm sorry the chapters are shorter, I want this to be a longer story :) Please read on!**

**I DO NOT OWN FF VII**

**_Chapter 3: Gone_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Tifa awoke the following day to the bright rays of sunshine beaming through the window and onto her pale face. Her wine eyes fluttered open and she stretched out her body and smiled. She looked around and studied the area, much to her surprise, she was in Cloud's room. She remembered they stayed the night in the same room for the first time in months, but she thought it had been in her own. She shrugged and looked for Cloud, but it looked like he must've already woken up. Tifa rolled to his side of the bed and looked at the clock. It was noon. With a loud gasp, Tifa jolted up out of bed and quickly got dressed. As she was buttoning her pants, she caught glimpse of a note on his night stand near his alarm clock.

_Teef, got a job. Be back sometime next week.  
Thanks for last night. Forgive me for the hasty leave.  
Love,_

_ Cloud. _

Tifa heaved a sigh and rolled her eyes. "Dammit, Cloud!" Tifa exclaimed. _Maybe I just shouldn't have tried. _She thought to herself. She had the rest of the weekend alone now. She did enjoy the night. It felt like old times again. Especially waking up alone, with a note stating Cloud would be gone for about a week or so. She did her best to cope with it, but if she was honest, Tifa absolutely hated it when he left. Because she never took any orders for deliveries. She never knew exactly where he was, or who exactly he was with. She had indeed caught him once with another woman. Regretfully, Tifa was so infatuated with Cloud, she forgave him and they moved on. Tifa always kept it in the forefront of her mind. She often wondered if Cloud didn't feel as if she was good enough. Tifa knew she could have any man she wanted really, but she chose Cloud. For him to have betrayed her that way shattered her confidence. She never spoke of the affair to anyone, wanting to spare Cloud's life.

After a few moments of recollection, Tifa decided she was going to visit Barret and the kids and see how their weekend was playing out.

.

.

.

.

Cloud was headed out of town on his bike. A lot was on his mind, Tifa for the most part. He hadn't had a night with her in what seemed like ages. He felt a little bad for splitting like he did, but he figured Tifa would forgive him, like usual. As he neared the edge of town, he felt a strong urge to stop at the church, which was under repair, but it was the weekend and workers wouldn't be there. Once in front of the church, he came to a stop and propped his bike on it's stand. Slowly he approached the heavy doors of the building and swung them open. He inhaled the sweet, familiar scent. As he walked past the first pair of pews down the middle aisle, something pink caught his eye and he blinked a few times. Suddenly, a familiar face rose from a kneeling position and greeted him with a warm and sweet smile.

"Nice to see you again, Cloud." Aerith said.

Cloud's mouth opened as if he wanted to speak but he just couldn't. He examined his long lost friend, looked her up and down and blinked rapidly as his mind tried to understand the current situation. He felt as though it had to be a dream, a ghost, something unreal. But Aerith was tangible, her scent, her voice, her warmth.

"What? Not happy to see me?" She said with a light giggle. Suddenly she found her legs moving for her, in a forward motion toward Cloud. Faster, and faster yet until she was in a sprint toward Cloud until she collided with him into a tight embrace. Cloud, although surprised, hugged back tightly and fiercely and as soon as he was confident she was real, tears stung his blue eyes.

"How?" He managed to whisper as he buried his face in her thick, honey hair.

"Vincent, your friend, brought me back." Aerith replied, as a wide smile spread across her face. "I knew you'd come here."

Cloud pulled away a little and examined her face. Although he had aged, she still seemed as young as the day she died. He gave a small smile. "I'll really have to thank him for this. I can't believe this."

"What are your plans for the day, would you like to catch up on things?" Aerith asked as she clasped her hands together behind her back and began to sway to and fro.

_She hasn't changed a bit. _Cloud thought with a smile. He then immediately thought of Tifa, and leaving her for the delivery he had to go on. A frown soon fell on his face as he looked to Aerith and sighed. "Well I'd love to, but I've got some deliveries and deadlines I have to make so..."

"Then can I come?" Aerith asked with hopeful eyes.

Cloud was caught completely off guard. He blinked his Mako eyes and looked at her a bit perplexed. Tifa had never asked to come, then again Cloud always left town without really giving her notice. If it weren't for the kids, and Tifa having to take care of them, maybe she would have come along. He was torn. He and Tifa had just decided to try again, to work things out. But here Aerith was, alive and well and standing before him, so eager and sweet. How could he resist. Tifa would forgive him. Of course, she'd understand. "Alright let's go." Cloud said with a smile.

.

.

.

.

"Calm down Teef! Just how long has spiky been gone now?" Barret asked though the phone. Tifa had called him frantic and overwhelmed.

"It's been three weeks, Barret. I just can't handle the kids, and the bar by myself right now. It's the middle of summer, and the bar is extremely busy. I'm not getting any sleep. He said he'd be back in a week. I was under the impression that it was a quick job." Tifa was pacing back and forth down the hall. Her eyes were heavy from lack of sleep and tearfall, and it was nearing 3 am.

"I'll be by in about ten minutes. I'll help ya with the kids and you can get your ass some sleep. As for spiky, we'll find him Teef.

Tifa hung up the phone and leaned against the wall. She caught a glimpse of sweet Marlene sleeping peacefully in her room. Tifa couldn't help but smile. Although she was stressed, she absolutely loved Marlene and Denzle, and she would do anything for them. But taking care of them alone was more than she could handle, and she began to wish Cloud would hurry home.

Barret kept his promise, He arrived in less than ten minutes and began helping Tifa close up the bar. Once all the work was done he carried Tifa to her room and tucked her in. She smiled up at him warmly. "Thank you so much, Barret. I hope he's okay."

"Anything for the woman who takes such good care of my princess. As for Cloud, I'm sure he's got a damn good reason for skippin out for so long."

.

.

.

.

.

Tifa rose fairly early the next day, something around 9 AM. Barret had already gotten the kids up, fed them and sent them on their way to school. She could hear bits and pieces of a one sided conversation happening downstairs. Tifa decided to get out of bed and see what was up. She walked down the stairs and spotted Barret standing in front of the open refrigerator searching for something to eat for himself.

"Well F*** me sideways. You don't say?!" He exclaimed. "Nah, I don't want the details, I'm jus' tryin' to find spiky that's all... Well don't get an attitude." He paused, turned and looked at Tifa who was crossing her arms and shaking her head at him. He chuckled and gave her a wave and turned back to the fridge. "Well thanks Cid. Let me know if you hear anything else. I'll try Yuffie next." With that Barret hung up and put his phone in his pocket. "Go back to bed. You gotta catch up on some much needed rest." Barret said as he grabbed a small bottle of juice.

"Tell me what Cid said, about Cloud." Tifa said in response.

Barret only sighed. "Well, he says he thinks Cloud's been spotted in town. With a girl."

Tifa clenched her fists together tightly and looked at him sternly. "You don't say?"

"Look, before you jump to conclusions, let's just ask Yuffie. She keeps up with the gossip and such.

"Call her." Tifa said, blankly.

"Will do, Teef." He responded briskly. He got the feeling this wasn't the first time Tifa had dealt with such an grabbed his phone and dialed Yuffie.

Yuffie was contently snuggling an unsuspecting and out-cold Vincent when her phone began to ring loudly, waking the both of them up. Vincent, slightly annoyed pushed Yuffie to the other side of the couch.

"Hello?" She asked with a giggle.

"Listen Yuff, it's Barret..." He began before he was cut off.

"Oh Barrryyyyy! Hi!"

"You heard or seen spiky? Tifa's worried about him. He's been gone three weeks."

"Mmm... I saw him once. He was with the girl that came out of Vinny's closet."

"A for came out of Vincent's closet?" Barret questioned as he scratched the top of his head in confusion.

Tifa listened in in hopes of finding more answers.

"yeah, forgot her name though... Listen gotta go!" After that Barret heard a dial tone and closed his phone. He turned to Tifa who had heard the whole thing on speaker phone.

"So he's in town?"


	4. Chapter 4: Zack Fair

**Hello readers! Thanks for stopping by to check out my story. I'm sorry if any of my characters seem OOC... I'm doing my best :) Thank you all again for taking the time to read this.**

**I DO NOT OWN FF VII**

_**Chapter 4: Zack Fair**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Woah! What the hell just happened?!" Zack exclaimed as he began touching his chest with his hands, he then proceeded to pat his entire body down, check his own pulse and stare at himself in a hand mirror.

"You know, you really should be thanking Vincent for bringing you back to life." Yuffie hissed with a cross of the arms and a pop of the hip. She was trying desperately not to blush at the handsome SOLDIER who had just emerged from Vincent's magical vortex he swore up and down to be a closet.

"If you would just sit down and stop panicking, I'll explain everything to you." Vincent replied with a whoosh of his cape and a small nod of his head.

Zack obliged and sat at the small desk Vincent had gestured to, he then turned and looked Yuffie up and down. "Dear God, you've certainly grown. Yuffie still had a boyish figure, but she had developed a few curves here and there. Her hair was grown out a bit, just grazing the top of her bare shoulders. She still wore extremely short shorts and a half shirt if you could even call it that. Vincent too, had changed. Zack had done a few dealings with the turks to know who he was, and to know that he should probably be a wrinkled old man. Immediately, Zack felt as if he were under some kind of experiment, only the atmosphere was a lot less terrifying and cold. Vincent, although dark, paled in comparison of creepiness when it came to Hojo. He knew Vincent had undergone terrible experimentations of his own. His thoughts trailed off until Vincent began to explain.

"I've been researching the afterlife for some time now. There is a way to retrieve people from within the heavenly bodies, but it takes a lot of time. I created a spell, and a very potent potion in order to gain access to the very edge of the afterlife." Vincent paused for a more dramatic effect as he usually does. "Once I gain that access with the first spell" He continued," another is cast, creating a black hole. Yuffie, by accident, discovered the combination in which bringing someone back consists of, however, the one whom returns I have no control of. So far I have retrieved two. You, and Aerith."

Zack blinked a few times, scratched his head then smiled a wide and charming smile. "So she's back too?!" He said standing and approaching Vincent. "Thank you so much. I feel like this is a second chance for both of us." Zack extended his hand to Vincent, who cocked an eyebrow but then obliged and shook his hand.

"A lot to take in huh? Yeah I don't understand it all, but I think Vincent's on to something real great." Yuffie chirped happily. Vincent turned to her surprised. He knew Yuffie was infatuated with him since they worked together not too long ago. To hear her say that Vincent was doing something great sparked something within him that had been in a deep slumber, for a long, long time.

.

.

.

Zack strolled the streets of Midgar with his hands behind his head and a pep in his step. He chuckled at the fact that he was wearing the same clothes he had on when he died as he studied the setting sun. The town he saw around him looked like a hell hole. _What happened here? _He thought to himself. Midgar... Zack's mind trailed off, remembering the times he had there. He continued walking about, going where his feet took him. Suddenly, he came to a stop. He lifted his gaze and stared upon the familiar house he used to visit. _Aerith... _He thought. Zack shrugged. _What the hell, right? _Obviously, he had walked there out of habit, and if what Vincent Valentine had told him earlier, she too had come back from the afterlife. Although the two had died, they never really saw each other up in the heavenly realm. Once, maybe twice if he was lucky. Things were so much slower paced there, life stopped for him. It was just like a deep slumber._  
_

Zack made his way to the door step and turned over his shoulder, he hadn't noticed the sleek looking bike parked in front of the house until now. Looked as though Aerith had another visitor. He again, shrugged and knocked on the door.

Aerith was in the kitchen working on a fresh batch of cookies when the knock came. Cloud was sitting on the counter watching her as she baked and admiring her. "Hmm... Odd to have a guest..." She mumbled as she walked to the front door. After wiping her floury hands on her apron, Aerith swung the door open and gasped at the sight before her. "Z...Zack?" She whispered as she brought a trembling hand to her mouth.

"Long time no see, huh Aerith?" Zack said, leaning on the frame of the door.

Cloud heard the voice loud and clear. He felt flooded with emotions, memories and recollections. He immediately hopped down from the counter and rushed to the front door and stood by Aerith's side. His eyes stung with tears and his heart pounded. _It can't be real. This can't be real. _

"Same goes for you, blondie. Ain't seen you're pretty face in some time." Zack said with a hearty chuckly. "Can I come in or am I interrupting something here?" Zack asked bluntly. He had wondered if Cloud may have swooped in on Aerith for the short time she was back, knowing Aerith was in such shock she couldn't invite him in herself, he decided to take it upon himself to go in.

"O.. Oh please..." Aerith managed to get out, she then moved to the side as to allow Zack entrance and he came inside the familiar home and closed the door behind him.

"So Vincent..." Cloud started, still unsure of what to think. Part of him was fearful of an upcoming pounding from Zack, after all he'd been staying with Aerith for weeks now, and the two had hit it off quite well.

"Yeah," Zack said with a scratch of the head. "Lucky huh?" He smiled then turned to Aerith. "It's good to see you both."

"Zack... I didn't think I'd ever see you again." She said, blinking away tears.

"Well here I am!" He said with a wink. "So do I smell cookies?"

.

.

.

.

After Aerith had served up the fresh, warm cookies, she took a seat at the table next to Cloud who was sitting across from Zack. Zack quirked an eyebrow at the two and proceeded to eat a cookie. He could tell Cloud was shaken, and quite nervous by the fact his forehead was glistening with sweat and his face was two shades paler than normal. Zack, being loud and outspoken, decided to get the questions he had inside, answered.

"So how's your girl, Cloud? The one from Nibleheim?" Zack asked, trying to pry it out of Cloud.

Cloud's demeanor changed immediately at the mention of 'His girl.' He was really unsure of what to say, because at the moment, he really had two, He felt the sting and guilt of leaving Tifa, but something kept him by Aerith's side. She was so innocent and delicate and needy. To him it felt as though Aerith may have been the perfect fit all along, only Zack was in the way then. And here he was again. He really didn't know what to do or say. "Tifa? Well... Things between us are... different." He said, looking down.

Zack propped his elbows up on the table and looked at Aerith who seemed downcast at Cloud's answer. "So you're broken up, then?" Cloud only shrugged and continued to look down. That always tended to agitate Zack, when Cloud began to mope.

"I guess we drifted apart, but it makes things a little more complicated with the kids." Cloud finally answered. With that statement, Aerith stood and looked at Cloud curiously.

"You didn't say you had kids with her, Cloud." She said, a little upset.

"No, Aerith, it's not kids with her.." He sighed. "We are caretakers for a few kids, that's all." He said, placing a hand on his head.

Zack knew, with Aerith's immediate defensive attitude, something was going on between she and Cloud. "So you two are together then?" Zack asked, pointing to the two across from him.

"W... Well Zack I didn't know you'd be back and... I.." Aerith said, twiddling her thumbs.

"Aerith," Zack said looking at her sympathetically. "I don't blame you." He smiled softly, then turned to Cloud. "But if you break her heart, Cloud, You better believe I'll tear you apart, limb by limb! She's a very special girl dammit!" He growled, then stood, looking Cloud dead in the eye. The one whom he used to call his greatest companion, his closest friend, now in a relationship with the love of his life. Cloud looked at Zack with wide, blue eyes and gulped. He knew what Zack had said was not an open threat, and he would do everything he said he would.

"Zack.. I.." Cloud started.

"Don't worry about it." Zack said turning to walk to the front door. He then looked over his shoulder and smiled. "You're well suited for each other anyway. Catch up with ya later blondie." He said with a light chuckle before exiting the home. _Well Damn... guess I didn't see that coming. Nothing like a slap in the face to kick off your second chance at life. _


	5. Chapter 5: apology

**Hey there, readers! Hope you are enjoying so far! Can't believe there are as many reviewers so soon! It's great, I appreciate all of the reviews, seriously. Thanks so much, keep em comin! **

_**Chapter 5: apology **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Vincent stood from his place on the couch downstairs after he heard a knock on his front door. He slowly made his way to the door when another knock came. "Well, she's a bit impatient today." He mumbled to himself. Vincent swung the door open and looked surprised to see Zack and not Yuffie.

"I figured since you brought me back and all, you might as well house me for a bit too."

.

.

.

.

.

"I'm tellin' ya Teef, we really gotta talk, head over to Vincent's will ya?!" Yuffie plead with her friend through the phone.

Tifa rolled her big, wine eyes. "I'm at the store. And right after this, I have to pick up Marlene and Denzel from school, can't you just tell me now?" Tifa asked as she shouldered the phone and heaved a few gallons of milk into her shopping cart.

"Why are they at school, isn't it summer?!" Yuffie exclaimed, quite confused.

Tifa sighed loudly. "They have two weeks left until Summer break. Can we get on with this conversation?" She asked, annoyed. Tifa then began making her way through the store, checking items off her list, waiting for the news Yuffie claimed Tifa desperately needed to know.

After a short pause, Yuffie spoke again, catching Tifa's full attention. "It's about Cloud."

"What about him?" Tifa asked, coming to a halt in the middle of the cereal aisle.

"Remember how I couldn't remember the name of that girl?"

"Spill it, Yuffie!"

"It's Aerith."

A moment of silence passed that seemed like an eternity before Yuffie heard her friend speak again, and the voice she heard come through the phone sounded broken and dismayed. "I'll be there in ten minutes."

.

.

.

.

Moments later, Tifa rushed to Vincent's house and knocked on the door. Yuffie immediately greeted her and brought her inside.

"I told you to just come over." Yuffie scolded.

"I didn't know it was gonna hit me like a ton of bricks, Yuffie." Tifa sassed back.

"Well gee, sit down and take it easy for a minute." Yuffie studied her friend, her face was pale and it looked tired and worn, she could see her countenance was abnormal and her confidence was shattered.

Tifa sat on the black leather couch, her thighs below her shorts sticking to the serfice. "How? How did she come back?" Tifa asked quietly, putting her face in gloved hands.

Yuffie strolled over to the couch and sat on the arm. "Well, Vincent created this invention that brings dead people back to life." She started as she kicked her feet.

Tifa looked over at Yuffie and sighed. "Figures Vincent would create something of that caliber."

"I know, right?!" Yuffie exclaimed with a blush finding its way to her cheeks.

"Why would he bring her back?" Tifa asked, a slight crack to her voice.

"It's not something he can pick and choose, it just happened randomly." Yuffie replied.

"Where is Vincent now?" Tifa asked, running fingers through her long dark hair.

"Upstairs."

Tifa stood and made her way up the stairs. Yuffie quickly owed behind. Tifa rounded the corner into Vincent's lab, when she walked through the doorway she stopped dead in her tracks and gasped at the sight before her.

None other than Zack Fair, sat perched on the desk in Vincent's room. He appeared to be studying a large book of some sort. Tifa put a hand to her mouth and stood in disbelief and stumbled inward as Yuffie crashed into her. Tifa looked at Vincent who stood back a bit, at a table examining some vials, then back to Zack.

Zack looked up from the book and gave Tifa a cunning smile before looking her up and down. He soon realized she had developed into quite the woman over the years and tried to keep himself from drooling. "Well if it ain't miss Tifa Lockhart." Zack closed the book and hopped down from the desk.

"C..can you please give us a moment?" Tifa asked, turning to Vincent and them to Yuffie.

"Absolutely sister!" Yuffie said with a wink. Vincent gave her a nod and walked around her and pulled Yuffie out with him, closing the door behind them.

Tifa shook her head, still in disbelief as she stared at Zack. He seemed to be so real.

Zack was a little unsure as to why Tifa requested to see him alone, he figured maybe she still had some bent up anger toward him or something of that sort.

Yuffie pushed Vincent away and pressed her ear to the door to listen to the conversation.

"Zack," Tifa started as she gathered her thoughts.

"Yes, Tifa?" Zack asked with a curious smile.

"I am so sorry." Tifa whispered as she looked down. Her long brown hair falling in her face. Tifa brought a hand to her face and covered her eyes as tears fought their way down her cheeks.

Zack's eyes widened. _Why on earth is she apologizing?!_ Zack thought to himself. "Tifa, what for?" He asked her as he slowly walked up to her.

"This is all so confusing, as to why or how you're here, I really don't know." She said, this time she looked up, her eyes were red and tears fell down her cheeks. "But since you are here, I want to take this opportunity to say I am so sorry for what I said to you, the last words I said."

"Ah." Zack remembered now, very clearly, he remembered the last words Tifa said to him before he died. _Soldier, I hate them all! I hate you!_ "Tifa, I never blamed you for what you said."

"I felt horrible." Tifa wiped her tears and looked up at him. Zack gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about it. No hard feelings, alright?" He said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Yuffie stood outside, desperately wondering what it was Tifa said to Zack in the past. She figured it must have been nasty for Tifa to still be upset about it.

"Thank you, Zack." Tifa said with a smile of her own. "Have you had a chance to see Cloud?" She asked, changing the subject.

Zack released his grip from her shoulder and made his way back to the desk and sat atop it once more. "Why yes I did happen to see the woman snatcher this afternoon."

Tifa only rolled her eyes. "Good to know he's alive I guess." She replied, angrily.

"Why do you care? Haven't you two broken up?" Zack asked, unaware he was about to hit a 'do not press' button.

"As a matter of fact, we have not." Tifa said, crossing her arms on her chest and looking at Zack sternly.

"Wait wait wait, you mean to say, you _haven't _broken up? Because when I visited him, I was under the impression that you had." Zack said, again standing up.**_  
_**

_Oh this is getting good. _Yuffie smiled to herself.

"Well, If he said to you we had, he lied. Where is he right now?" Tifa asked, trying not to raise her voice or take out her anger on innocent Zack.

"I'll take you. I have a few words to say to him as well." Zack said, cracking his knuckles.


	6. Chapter 6: I never stood a chance

**Hello readers! Thank you so much for reading! I'm glad people seem to be enjoying so far! I'm so excited that there are still people out there who love FF VII, seriously. You're all awesome! :D**

**I DO NOT OWN FF VII**

_**Chapter 6: I never stood a chance **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tifa arranged for Barret to pick the kids up from school so she could have time to confront Cloud. Once she was off the phone, she and Zack exited Vincent's home and began to walk in the direction of Aerith's home. As they exited, Yuffie turned to Vincent and gave him a wide smile.

"About time someone came to her rescue." Yuffie chimed.

Vincent only shook his head as he watched the pair depart.

.

.

.

.

.

Zack watched Tifa as she walked, she seemed angry and very determined. He could tell a lot was on her mind, but he was unsure how to approach her. Zack smirked as he fell a little behind, Continuing to admire her walk. The way she dressed wasquite intriguing to him. Dark shorts and a tight fitting white t-shirt, red high top boots an red gloves to match. Tifa turned over her shoulder and gave him a stern look.

"Am I leading, or are you?" Tifa asked, annoyed she caught him staring. This was nothing Tifa wasn't used to. Men at the bar constantly gawked at her and her large assets.

Zack shook his head and picked up his pace until the two were side by side, he then lifted his arms behind his head and turned to look at her. "So..if you don't mind me asking, what happened between you and Cloud?" He asked, scared of what lashing may come.

Tifa sighed and shook her head. "It's a long story, Zack. I'd prefer not to talk about it." She started. "How do you feel about Aerith and Cloud?"

"I really prefer not to talk about it." Zack said, sarcastically, followed by a smirk.

Tifa looked at him and rolled her eyes, she then let out a small giggle. "Fair enough." she said. Zack was proud he was able to bring something out of her, even if it was just a little giggle.

"Alright, so if you don't wanna talk about Cloud, tell me about what you've been up to the last few years." Zack asked, doing his best to make any sort of small talk.

"Hmmm..." Tifa thought for a moment, trying to come up with something that didn't involve Cloud, but nothing besides the bar came to mind. "Well, I opened a bar a few years back. It's been very successful so far." Tifa replied, with a small smile. The bar was something she took pride in. It was hers, and hers alone. It's how she supported the family, in case Cloud did run off, she would be ready.

"I can see that." Zack said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Zack racked his brain for other conversation pieces, but much to his surprise, he didn't have to think for long.

"How does it feel to be back?" Tifa asked, curiously. Deep inside, Tifa still felt guilty for the way she treated Zack the night her father died, but she was determined to push through it and remain strong.

"I'm still wrapping my head around it, ya know? One minute you're dreaming you're flying in the clouds, next minute you fall out of a man's closet." Zack chuckled. "That didn't sound too good, did it?" He asked, looking over at Tifa. He could tell, although keeping a straight face, Tifa was still deep in her own thought. _Just what has he out you through? This is not the Tifa I remember._

"To be honest, Zack." Tifa started. "I'm glad you came back, for Cloud's sake."

Zack shook his head and sighed. "If there was some reason that I was brought back to life, it certainly wasn't for Cloud. Don't get me wrong, Cloud was my closest friend, like a little brother to me, but.." Zack trailed off, not wanting to revisit the hurt he just experienced at Aerith's house.

"You thought it would be for her?" Tifa came to a stop and looked at Zack. Zack too, stopped and looked down at Tifa. "You should talk to her about it alone. Maybe she's just confused. I know that she loved you." Tifa said, giving him a nod and a small smile.

"Are you saying this because you still have hope for you and Cloud?" Zack asked, bluntly.

Tifa rolled her eyes again, exasperated and annoyed that her effort to comfort Zack had been shot down. "What I said had nothing to do with Cloud and I thank you." She then turned and began walking again.

"Tifa." Zack spoke. He felt a little bad for saying what he had. _Idiot._ He thought to himself.

"What?!" Tifa asked, annoyed as she turned to look at him.

"Uh.. We're here." He said, scratching the back of his head nervously.

.

.

.

.

Tifa clasped her hands together and nodded. She too, was nervous. How could she know what to expect? As Tifa approached the house, she heard a very shocking and rare sound coming from what seemed to be the back yard. Laughter. _Cloud's _laughter.

"Oh come on, Aerith! You can do it. Try again." Came Cloud's Voice.

"Okay, okay." Aerith replied with a giggle.

_He's... Encouraging her? _Tifa took a step back, in slight shock.

Zack looked at Tifa, he could see the distress all over her face. He decided to take things into his own hands, he walked to the gate of the back yard and flung if open. Zack then, waltzed into the back yard to find Aerith and Cloud playing darts. Aerith obviously failing miserably. Cloud turned around and looked at Zack, a little surprised.

"Oh, hi Zack." Aerith chimed politely.

Zack nodded to them then gestured for Tifa to come in. Although Tifa was quite agitated at Zack for his previous statement, she now found herself quite thankful he had been there. She was unaware all the emotions she had just been flooded with, would drown her like they did. Tifa walked in slowly and stood next to Zack, crossing her arms to give the appearance of strength rather than complete and utter disarray.

Cloud's face paled when he saw Tifa. She was also wearing his favorite outfit, which flustered him. He knew this was coming, he just didn't know when she would find out. Aerith paled even more, she had always been slightly terrified of Tifa, and she knew the capabilities Tifa had.

"Can we talk, Cloud?" Tifa asked as softly as she could, although everything within her wanted to strangle him with harsh words.

Cloud hated and detested when she said those three words. _Can we talk? _It usually ended very badly. "Yes." He replied, looking to Aerith who gave him a nod.

Tifa then turned and walked out of the back yard around to the front of the house, Cloud followed.

While the two exited, Zack took the opportunity to both listen in, and engage Aerith in a conversation like Tifa had suggested. Even though he had died, he still had the enhanced abilities he did before his death occurred, for that he was quite thankful.

"So, Aerith.." Zack started "Did you know that Cloud and Tifa haven't officially split up? You're quite the little home wrecker." He said, teasingly.

Aerith, used to his sense of humor and personality, was aware he was teasing, but his words still stung. The last thing she wanted was to come between a family, torn or fragmented, they were still a family. She also felt the guilt of being in a relationship with Cloud, before knowing that Zack would also return. "I know," she started as she looked down. "But... Cloud explained everything to me. I told him at some point he had to apologize to Tifa. And I will too."

"Is this what you want, Aer.. Uh.. Aerith?" Zack caught himself. She was no longer his, what right did he have to act comfortably with her any longer?

"Well, to be honest, Zack, I do love you. I just feel as though Cloud and I understand one another better than you and I did. If you and I had met under different circumstances, we both know we would've walked right past each other, am I right?"

"I tried to make it a point not to let just any beautiful woman walk past me." Zack said, smiling through the hurt.

"Zack." Aerith said, shaking her head. "Cloud and I fell in love a long time ago."

"Ouch." Zack said, placing a hand to his chest. "Well, like I said before, I understand.".

.

.

.

Meanwhile, at the front of the house.

"Why couldn't you have just called?" Tifa asked as she sat herself on the front porch. Cloud walked around and stood in front of her. It broke his heart to see Tifa this way.

"I'm sorry Tifa, I was afraid of what you'd say." He said, sheepishly as he rubbed his arm.

Tifa looked at him annoyed, hurt and frustrated. "And what do you suppose I'd say?"

"I wish you wouldn't talk to me like I'm a child, Tifa." Cloud said, crossing his arms.

Every ounce of Tifa wanted to strangle him and scream at him, but the last thing she wanted was a fight. _How did it get this bad? Why am I always angry with him? He acts like a child, that's why I talk to him that way._ "Cloud, I talk to you that way because... you act like one. What kind of grown man doesn't have the guts to just tell the woman he's been with for ten years that he's done? Unless you plan on stringing me along some more?!"

"Any man who would be dealing with you, Tifa!" Cloud snapped back, angry she would compare him to a child. He was anything but a child. He'd been through far too much to be compared to anything close to a child.

Tifa was taken aback by the statement. Was she really that bad? Had she been the cause for all of this? Tifa put a trembling hand to her forehead. Anger filled her as her heart broke even more. Tifa thought back to when she and Cloud met Aerith. That's when things changed. Cloud was smitten with her, and it all changed with Aerith. Her warm and sweet smile, her innocent modesty. Tifa had none of those things. "I never stood a chance." Tifa mumbled.

"What did you say?" Cloud asked, unsure of what he just mumbled.

Tifa stood to her feet and narrowed her eyes, looking at Cloud sternly. "I never stood a chance to hold your heart, Cloud. I was competing with her even when she was dead, how stupid of me to think that when she came back to life we would still be together. I'm just sorry I wasted all this time with you." Tifa did her best not to cry as she spoke to him, the realization finally set in."I'm done." Tifa had heard enough from Cloud, she shook her head and walked away from him, tears finally finding their way to her eyes.

Zack had heard their entire conversation, he settled things with Aerith and quickly ran after Tifa. He knew she was probably hurting, but her statement about Cloud loving Aerith more was true. Zack had seen the way Cloud looked at Tifa when then they were just teens, but that just wasn't there anymore.

"Tifa!" Zack yelled a he ran after the brunette.

"Go away." Tifa said with a wave of the hand. She was angry, and very upset. Although she desperately wanted to stop crying, she couldn't and she hated to have anyone see her that way.

"Come on, Tifa." Zack said, finally catching up to her. His brown hair falling a little out of place as they walked briskly.

"I said go away!" Tifa yelled,looking up at Zack. As she looked up, a gust of wind blew her hair out of her face, her cheeks were pink, face was flush and her eyes were red and swollen as tears streamed down. Zack absolutely hated to see any woman cry, and it made him angry to know it was his best friend who caused it.

"Tifa." Zack whispered as his hand stretched toward her face to wipe her tears. Tifa angrily pushed his hand away.

"Stop it!" She Screamed. "I don't need you!" With that, Tifa turned and began running toward her home.


	7. Chapter 7: Help Wanted

**Hey readers! Thank you all for reading! I really would love it if you continued to read, and review! Your reviews always inspire me to update sooner:) thank you all! Hope you're enjoying this.**

_**Chapter 7: Help wanted **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Would you stop moping around already?!" Yuffie exclaimed at Zack who was sprawled out on Vincent's couch. He hadn't done much since the second incident at Aerith's, and he hadn't spoken to, or seen Tifa since that day either. But he couldn't stop thinking about the tears that fell from her eyes, and he couldn't stop them. He had never been pushed away like that. He couldn't blame her, but he couldn't stop dwelling on it. Her sad and dejected expression was stained in the front of his mind and he didn't know why.

"Yeah, yeah." Zack said, shooing Yuffie away and turning his back to her on the couch.

"Well I've got a great idea!" Yuffie proclaimed, ignoring zack's 'shoo' and sitting upon his sideways rib cage. Zack huffed and looked up at her with a cranky expression.

"And what's that?" He mumbled.

"Let's go to Seventh Heaven!" Yuffie exclaimed, bouncing on Zack a little, who groaned in pain.

"Get off of me ya brat!" Zack said, pushing her off with one swift movement and he sat up. Yuffie pouted and crossed her arms. "What's Seventh Heaven?" Zack asked, ignoring Yuffie's act.

"Tifa's bar." She chimed.

"Sounds like a plan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tifa!" Came a distraught little voice from upstairs. Tifa was scrambling to clean up the kitchen from dinner, when Marlene cried out to her. It had been two weeks since Tifa walked away from Aerith's house, walked away from Cloud, and now school was out too, meaning Tifa had the kids all day everyday, without the normal help and support from Cloud. So far, she was doing okay.

"I'm on my way, Marlene!" Tifa called back. Quickly she washed and dried her hands and made her way to Marlene's room. Marlene was sitting on her bed holding onto a small photo frame. Immediately Tifa knew what was wrong.

"I miss him." She said, looking down at the photo, gently touching the glass with her delicate little fingers.

"Oh Marlene," Tifa started as she made her way to the bed and placed herself next to her. The bed sank down a little with her weight, moving Marlene a bit closer to her. "I know you do, sweetie."

"Why doesn't he want us anymore?" Marlene asked, looking up sadly at Tifa.

This statement broke her heart. It wasn't fair for them to suffer because two adults couldn't be mature enough to come together, and make things work. Tifa just wasn't willing to try again. She was, however, willing to possibly give Cloud a call in order for the kids to see him. They needed someone, Tifa was only one person, she knew for a fact she couldn't give them all they needed, but she'd do her best. The question now was; is Cloud willing?

"It's not that he doesn't want you, it's just that..." Tifa began to speak but was cut off.

"No, Tifa. Cloud doesn't want us. He doesn't even want you." Denzel said from the doorway. His arms were crossed and his face expressed sheer anger.

Tifa looked at him sadly. Denzel was always extremely insightful, and discerning. He could always see the truth.

"Come in here, Denzel." Tifa said, motioning to him. Denzel reluctantly joined the girls and sat on the other side of Tifa.

Tifa knew it, although she hated, absolutely hated to tell them, she had to tell them the truth. She knew she had to make it fast, the bar would be opening soon. "Marlene, Denzel." She started, before the loud sound of pounding on the front door startled the three.

"It's Cloud!" Marlene shouted as she dashed out the door and down the stairs. Tifa frantically stood and rushed after her, beating her to the door by a split second. Marlene pouted, Tifa responded with a stern look and then swung the door open. There stood the flame headed Reno and his quiet partner, Rude. Tifa hadn't seen them in quite some time, it made her heart pound a little faster than usual. The last time she saw them At her door like this, the world was in grave danger. Sure they frequented the bar, but they were off duty then. They certainly were not off duty at the moment.

"Can I help you?" Tifa asked, placing a hand on her hip while the other still held onto the door.

"Lookin for Cloud. Ya seen him?" Reno asked, as he tinkered with his goggles on his head. Rude studied Tifa carefully, he could sense that something was wrong.

"Why do you want him?" Tifa asked, slightly annoyed but still a bit concerned.

"Need to talk to him about some business, that's all. So where is he?" Reno asked cooly.

Tifa was unsure why they wanted Cloud, but it didn't sound good, and for that reason she decided to protect Cloud. "He's been on a few deliveries out of town, he won't be back for another month or so. Try back another time." Tifa said, beginning to close the door. Reno, however, wasn't convinced. He grabbed the door and pushed inward,but tifa matched his strength.

"Let me in! Good Lord you're an ox!" Reno exclaimed as the door slammed in his face.

Tifa smiled proudly. "Damn right I am. Now beat it!" She said, clicking the lock in place.

Marlene smiled and gave her a high five. "So Cloud will be back in a month?"

Tifa just couldn't tell her no, she didn't wanna break her heart, and frankly she didn't have the time. She was late for opening. "Yeah, he'll be back soon sweetie." Tifa caught a glimpse of Denzel atop the stairs shaking his head. "I have to work now, you two go upstairs, lock the door, if you need me, you call me." Tifa said, patting Marlene's head. Marlene nodded and scrambled upstairs.

.

.

.

.

Tifa quickly started her opening procedures, lights, dust, sweep, count the drawer, open signs. As she finished, Reno and Rude once more showed their faces. Tifa was agitated.

"I told you before, Cloud's not here!" She exclaimed.

"Now, now Tifa calm down." Reno said with a smirk.

"Don't you go telling me what to do. What do you want him for Anyway?" Tifa inquired as she began wiping the counter tops out of habit, and nervousness. At this point, she was unsure if she should consider the Turks friends or enemies. Naturally, they would be enemies, but since they helped defeat Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo, they were considered an ally.

"He owes us a little favor... Now where you hiding him?"

It was now obvious to Tifa that they were enemies now. "I'm not hiding him! He's not here, and he won't be here. We aren't together, so stop asking me! I'm not his baby sitter!" She exclaimed, slamming her fists on the countertop.

"Well if we cant come to him we'll make him come to us. Grab her, Rude."

"Sorry about this, Tifa." Rude said, sadly as he gripped onto her wrists. Tifa began to jerk away but Rude overpowered her and pulled her over the counter. Tifa began kicking and squirming from his grip, but he just lifted her up over his shoulder with ease.

"Cloud isn't gonna come for me, idiots! I was telling you the truth!" Tifa said, trying her best to kick Rude's back.

Before Reno had the chance to open the door, someone walked in. Tall, muscular and dark hair And mako eyes.

"You gotta be sh***** me." He said with a shake of the red head.

"Well what's goin on here?" Zack asked In his confident and slightly cocky tone. Upon seeig Tifa, his anger kicked in. "Put her down now." He said with a glare.

"Look at this, Rude. Soldier scum come back from the dead. Out of our way, we got things to do." Reno said, pushing on Zack's chest.

Much to Tifa's surprise, she was thrilled to see Zack, and anticipating what would happen next. Yuffie squeezed her way inside and watched with hopeful excitement.

"Oh I'd be happy to let you be on your merry little way, just as soon as you put Tifa down." Zack said sternly as he pushed Reno away and walked directly up to Rude. He may not have had his sword, but these two would be easy.

Rude glared at Zack, but he obliged for Tifa's sake. He really didn't want to harm or upset her. Tifa was special to him. He gently set Tifa on the ground and she immediately kneed him in the groin, followed by a punch square in the jaw.

Zack's own jaw dropped when he saw a grown, overgrown man to be exact, drop to the ground knocked out cold by a single blow from a female fist. That was A rare sight to him. He didn't know Tifa's capabilities, it had been ten years or so, and even still he never really saw her fight.

Reno turned quickly to run away, but Tifa caught him by the collar and dragged him back. "Not so fast!" She growled as she turned him to face her. "I don't wanna see either of your ugly faces in my bar again, and if I do I'll make sure neither of you walk out of here alive." Tifa said venomously. She then slapped him across the face as hard as she could, leaving a bright red mark on his cheek to match his hair.

"You little..." Reno growled as he placed his hands on Tifa's shoulders and squeezed. "How dare you think you have the right to..." He started before Zack cut him off.

"Keep your hands off her." Zack growled, yanking Reno away from her like a rag doll. Reno was in shock at the strength Zack had, he knew SOLDIER were strong, but not _this _strong. It didn't seem to strain or effect Zack at all. Zack then threw him against the wall and pinned him there, locking eyes with him. "Get the f*** out of Tifa's bar, before I have to clean up bloodstains. Get your friend, and get the f*** out." When Zack saw that Reno was trembling lightly, he released him.

Quickly, Reno did his best to heave Rude out of the bar and onto the sidewalk and Zack closed the door behind them.

"Well what were dumb and dumber after this time? Your number?" Yuffie asked, sitting herself atop the bar counter.

Tifa shook her head. "Thanks, Zack. No, Yuffie. They were looking for Cloud." Tifa stated as she adjusted her clothes.

Zack studied her, looking her up and down. She was wearing a black leather skirt that hung a bit longer in the back, and it seemed as though she had black shorts beneath that. A small stretch of her skin was seen around her waist and she appeared to be wearing a black leather vest with a small white tank beneath that. He liked it, she seemed dangerous, and from what he saw her do to Rude, he knew she _was _dangerous. Zack's thoughts were quickly interrupted by Yuffie's voice.

"What do they want with that sleaze?" she asked, annoyed as she rolled her dark eyes.

"I don't know, I wasn't able to find out." Tifa said, returning to her rightful place Behind the bar. She rubbed her sore wrists from where Rude had tugged her. She at that moment, wished she would've punched him harder.

Zack walked himself up to the bar and stood across from Tifa, placing both elbows on the counter. "Did either of them hurt you?" He asked, seriously.

"No, Zack. I'm completely fine." Tifa said with a small smile. Tifa took the liberty of getting Zack a beer and sat it in front of him.

"Well thank you, Tifa." Zack said with a nod. Any and every SOLDIER enjoyed a good drink now and again. Although Zack preferred harder alcohol, this would due just fine.

Yuffie watched the two closely and smiled to herself. She desperately wanted for something to spark between them. To her, it just seemed as though they fit..

.

.

.

As the hour went on, Zack finished several beers, 10-20? he lost count. The bar began to swarm with customers, men customers. Zack watched Tifa rush about frantically, serving the customers and sometimes pushing them away.

"Where's that blondie boy of yours, Tifa?" An older man asked as Tifa brought him his drink.

"He's not mine anymore." She answered with a friendly smile, faking her joy.

"So you're available now, huh?" He asked reaching around her waist and squeezing her butt. Before Tifa could glove up and deck the pervert in the face, Zack had his arm around her and was glaring at the man.

"No, she's not available, so keep your filthy hands off of her." Zack growled. Tifa could tell he was hardly affected by the alcohol he had taken in. Most men would be passed out, maybe even dead but Zack stood straight and spoke clearly. Tifa's cheeks pinked a little with his statement. Although it was completely fake, it still felt nice to be publicly recognized. The bar went quiet and all eyes were on Zack.

Tifa's customers knew of Cloud, and most of them knew they were both very active in AVALANCHE, and here Tifa was, with a SOLDIER. It stunned them to say the least. After a few moments of staring, everyone went back to their own business and conversations.

Tifa continued to rush around and serve customers, but as the night picked up it became obvious to Zack that she needed help. Zack decided to help customers and wait on them to help Tifa out. Before she realized it, all of her customers where served and the business and chaos seemed to die down, even though the bar remained full. She turned to Zack who was chatting with a group of men and handing them beers and looked at him curiously. When she finally caught Zack's attention, Zack tuned to her and smiled.

"I thought you could use a hand." He said with a charming smile.

"What made you think that?" Tifa said, folding her arms.

"You know, most people would say 'thank you' at this point." Zack quirked.

"I didn't ask for your help, though." Tifa retorted.

"Doesn't matter, you needed help, so I helped an you're welcome. I think I'll help out every night. I like it here." He said, folding his own arms.

"Im not hiring." Tifa said, turning to walk behind the bar.

"you don't have to pay me. I just enjoy being here." Zack said, following.

"And why's that?" Tifa questioned as she began tidying the counter.

"Well, I gotta have something to do, right? And if those dumb a** Turks come back, I can help you out, although you seemed to have the situation covered." he said with a smirk.

Tifa smiled a little. "I'll admit, it would be nice to have a guy around, some of these men..."

"I hear ya. I'll take good care of em for you." Zack chuckled.

"Well, alright. We'll give it a shot. Same time tomorrow?"

"Deal."


	8. Chapter 8: Denzel, meet Zack the SOLDIER

**Hey there readers! Thanks so much for stopping by! I want to say thank you to all of my reviewers! I hope that you continue to review and continue to enjoy! It means a lot to me that you all seem to be liking this so far, and thank you to cupofteaforaliceandhatter! I'm thrilled to know you feel as though I am doing well with the characters and their personalities! I really am trying to make sure everyone (For the most part) Stays true to who they are. As for precedent (guest reviewer) I don't have any plans or premeditations to kill Cloud. Sorry! the future can always change. You all are fantastic. Please forgive me that Zack and Tifa's relationship is a slow development. I don't like stories that rush into it. Stay with me though! **

_**Chapter 8:Denzel, meet Zack the soldier. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

The following morning, Tifa rose a bit later than normal. The kids didn't have to be up early, so she decided to sleep until about eight and let them sleep even later. She sat at the kitchen table, her wine eyes staring off into space. She had a lot on her mind. She remembered sitting in this exact place and making up with Cloud. How was she to know the next morning he would take off, never to return again? Her mind then trailed off to last night. Had it not been for Zack stepping in, the Turks probably would've kidnapped her, and the old creeper man who grabbed he a** probably would've had a broken nose. Tifa laughed to herself as she thought about it. She almost wondered if it was more than coinsidence that Zack appeared just as Cloud disappeared, but she wouldn't let her mind think further on the subject.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, at Aerith's.

"No you don't need to come, I just gotta grab my clothes and get out." Cloud said, looking at Aerith who was looking back at him intently.

"I'm coming. I want to meet your kids and spend time with them and I want to apologize to Tifa." Aerith said, sitting up in the bed, her long hair undone and falling around her. Cloud leaned over and kissed her gently.

"Alright," He said softly. "Get dressed."

.

.

.

.

.

Tifa was just about to begin making breakfast for the family when the knock on her door came, startling her a little. Quickly, she ran to the door, her bare feet making little patters on the cool tile floors. Tifa unlocked the door and opened it slowly, to peak out. When she saw it was Cloud she wanted to shut the door in his face, but she withheld because Aerith was there also.

"Well this is a surprise." Tifa said, placing her hand on her hip.

Aerith looked Tifa up and down and blushed a bit. Tifa had her regular pajamas on, her black short shorts but the top was a bit different, it was a cropped white sweater that hung loosely off her strong shoulders. _Well that's an outfit. Why wouldn't Cloud stay with her? With a body like that, who wouldn't want her? _Aerith thought, as she began to feel inadequate.

"Hey Tifa." Cloud said sheepishly. "I hope we didn't wake you."

"G..good morning, Tifa." Aerith Said nervoisly.

"Good morning you two. No, you didn't wake me. Come on in." Tifa offered, although she didn't want to. She figured the kids needed to see Cloud, even though yesterday she told them he would be gone another month or so.

Once the couple was inside, Tifa closed the door and looked at Aerith who seemed to be examining the place meticulously.

"Kids asleep?" Cloud asked as his eyes wondered up the stairs in the direction of their rooms.

"Yes, they're asleep. Were you planning to just stop by? Or take them somewhere? Or did you just want to grab your things and go?" Tifa asked as she crossed her arms. She couldn't pretend, she was angry. Who was he to bring _her _here? Tifa didn't really have anything against her, but this was still fresh in her memory.

Before Cloud could retort, Aerith stepped in and spoke up. "If you don't mind, Tifa, I'd like to take them out for the day With Cloud. I'd like to meet them." She said kindly.

Tifa wasn't sure how to react. She was angry, hurt and tired. She opened her mouth to speak, but she then heard footsteps rushing down the stairs and then saw a flash of purple pajamas and brown kinky hair fling toward Cloud. Cloud stumbled backward and caught Marlene with a chuckle.

"Hi Marlene." He said quietly as he held her. Aerith smiled at the sight, while Tifa was still angry. Even more angry, now that she couldn't say no.

"Are we gonna spend time together today, Cloud?" Marlene asked looking up at Cloud with hopeful honey eyes.

"Well if it's alright with Tifa, yes." Cloud replied.

"Can we, Tifa, please?!" Marlene asked turning to Tifa with the same pitiful puppy face.

Sighing, Tifa nodded. "Yes, Marlene, we just need to get you dressed."

"Yes!" Marlene said as she released Cloud. She then caught a glimpse of Aerith and smiled. "Who's this pretty lady?" Marlene asked Cloud.

"This is Aerith, Marlene." Cloud said with a smile that Tifa had never seen before. She clenched her fists and watched. _  
_

_Don't take my family, too. _

"Pleasure to meet you, Marlene." Aerith said softly as she bent down a little to look Marlene in the eye.

Tifa's eyes widened and she jumped a little when she heard her phone buzzing wildly on the kitchen counter. She quickly rushed over and grabbed it. "Hello?" She answered, a bit winded.

"Well gooooood mornin' Teef! What's your plan for the day, huh?" Chimed the happy Ninja Yuffie.

"Uhm.. I'm really not sure." Tifa replied, scratching her brunette head.

"You sound upset, what's wrong?" Yuffie asked, concerned. She always knew when something was wrong.

"I'm just...I have to get Marlene and Denzel ready, they're going with Cloud." Tifa said quietly.

"Is he there? Is _She _there?" Yuffie asked with a growl.

"Yes, both. I gotta go." With that Tifa hung up.

.

.

.

Yuffie looked at her phone with a grumpy frown.

"What's that look for, your BFF didn't wanna see you today?" Zack asked as he walked into the kitchen in Vincent's home where Yuffie was pouting.

"Well she seems upset." Yuffie started. "She said that Cloud and Aerith are there, and they wanna take the kids."

"That doesn't seem right. Seems too soon for that S***." Zack replied with a frown of his own.

Seemingly out of no where, Vincent spoke up, behind Zack who shuttered. "I think she needs our support at this time."

"Holy s***, where'd you come from?!" Zack exclaimed.

"Oh he does that!" Yuffie said with a blush.

"Let's go." Vincent said briskly.

.

.

.

.

After the conversation with Yuffie, Denzel emerged from his room and glared at Cloud and Aerith. When he was introduced to her, he knew exactly what was going on, and why Cloud had been gone. He knew that Cloud had replaced Tifa, the woman he viewed as his own mother, with another girl. To him, he viewed Aerith as weak and timid. He didn't like her one bit, and he stormed upstairs to his room and slammed the door, and Tifa ran after him.

"I don't wanna go." Denzel said to Tifa who was sitting next to him on his bed.

"It'll be okay, Denzel. Didn't you wanna spend time with Cloud?" She said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"No! I don't. Not with him, or his new girlfriend. So tell him to go away."

Tifa didn't want to fight with Denzel on the issue. She wasn't going to force him. It might be good for he and Marlene to spend time apart anyway. Tifa stood."Alright," She said. "That's fine, we'll do something together today. Marlene is going with them."

She then walked out and back down the stairs where Cloud and Aerith waited. "He's not going with you." Tifa said sternly. "You're losing him, Cloud. Soon he probably won't talk to you. I think it was too soon for you to, no offense Aerith, bring her here."

"That's none of your business. She has a right to meet them." Cloud retorted.

"Well Denzel wasn't impressed with your actions. After he met her, he knew exactly what she was to you." Tifa said, narrowing her eyes.

"Tifa if we need to, we can do this another time." Aerith said.

"I'm ready!" Marlene said excitedly as she marched down the stairs.

"It's too late now, you guys go and have fun. But when you get back, Cloud, you need to talk to Denzel." Tifa said sternly while hugging Marlene goodbye.

"Alright." Cloud replied. "Let's go, Marlene." Cloud said, extending his hand to her.

Quickly Marlene planted a kiss on Tifa's cheek. "Bye Tifa!" She shouted with a smile before exiting with Cloud and Aerith.

As the door closed, Tifa grabbed her head and let out a loud sigh. "Why is he such an idiot?!" She said to herself. She was extremely angry that he hadn't called, and even more angry he brought Aerith in without even asking Tifa if it was okay. Her eyes began to sting with tears, but she hated to cry. She clenched her fists, trying to hold herself together, but she couldn't help it. They fell. She felt angry, confused, hurt and every other emotion there was to feel. "Why am I not good enough?" She whispered.

"Tifa?" Denzel whispered from beside her. Somehow, he managed to come down the stairs without her realizing. Tifa gasped and quickly wiped her tears away.

"Hey, Denzel." She said quietly as she looked over at him.

"I'm sorry he hurt you." Denzel said, wrapping his arms around her.

Tifa held him tightly, trying her best not to cry anymore in front of him. She didn't want to make Cloud seem bad in front of him, but she didn't have to. Cloud had done that plenty on his own, and Denzel saw straight through it. Marlene was always quick to forgive, and quick to love, so she couldn't see as easily. "Don't you worry about me, Denzel. Hey," She said, pulling away and looking down at him. "What do you want for breakfast? Pancakes?" She asked with a forced smile.

"Well, maybe... Maybe we could go out to breakfast?" Denzel asked with a small smile of his own.

"That's a great idea." Tifa beamed. She knew it would be nice to get out and have some one on one time with Denzel. "Go get ready, and we'll go." Tifa said, nudging him toward the stairs.

"Okay!" He said, turning and rushing up to ready.

Moments later, Yuffie barged in the front door with a wide smile. "Well hellooooo beautiful!" She chimed. Soon after Yuffie entered, Vincent followed, and lastly, Zack.

"Don't you people knock?" Tifa asked, a little embarrassed that Vincent and Zack were seeing her in her pajamas.

"Good morning to you too, Tifa." Vincent said quietly.

"Sorry, it's been a rough day so far. Good morning you three. What brings you by?" Tifa asked curiously.

"Yuffie said you were distressed. These two thought it would be a good idea to visit you." Zack said with a smile as he leaned against the wall near the door. His blue eyes wondered up and down Tifa discreetly. He admired the way she looked, no make up, hair a little out of place, and of course, very little clothing. To him, she was one fine woman, and for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why Cloud up and left such a masterpiece behind.

"Yeah, and since Cloud took the kids, we can all go out and do something!" Yuffie said with a smile, she was hoping for a double date of some sorts.

"Well, actually..." Tifa started. "Denzel didn't want to go. So he and I are going to breakfast, sorry guys."

"Yuffie?" Denzel asked as he reached the last step of the stairs.

"Hey buddy!" Yuffie exclaimed. Denzel quickly made his way to his ninja companion and hugged her.

"Hi Yuffie." Denzel said, letting her go. "Hi Vincent, who's that?" Denzel asked, pointing to Zack.

"Oh him? That's Zack, Denzel." Tifa replied with a small smile.

"The soldier?" Denzel asked, looking to Tifa. Zack quirked an eyebrow and stood up straight.

"That's the one." Tifa replied.

"No way! You're the one that did all that cool stuff and saved Cloud?" Denzel asked in excitement.

Zack was a little taken aback. "Well, I guess you've heard of me, huh?" Zack asked with a cunning smile. He then knelt down a but and extended his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Denzel."

Denzel took his hand and shook it with a smile. "Cloud always said you were a superhero." Denzel said with sparks in his eyes.

Tifa shook her head in awe. It was shocking to her that Denzel was so angry with Cloud, but he was taking so well to Zack. It was almost as if she was looking at a different boy.

"Well I don't know about that." Zack chuckled.

"Can they come to breakfast, Tifa?" Denzel asked excitedly.

"Well I'm not sure they'd want to.." Tifa started as she looked at her friends.

"I'm always down for food!" Yuffie chimed, she then turned to Vincent. "You're payin for me right?"

"When don't I?" Vincent said, almost annoyed.

"I'm pretty hungry." Zack said, looking at Tifa with a smile.

"I'll get dressed then." Tifa replied.


	9. Chapter 9: Have you ever considered Zack

**Hello Readers! Thank you, once again, to cupofteaforaliceandhatter for the nearly immediate review. As far as Vincent and Yuffie go, they will soon have their own chapter, hang tight. Vincent is one of the most difficult characters for me to portray in words. He's so mysterious! As far as my 'guest' reviewer goes, its been years since aeriths death, so if they were best friends, then that was long ago. I never portrayed either of them as hating one another either. Tifa is unsure what to think of her at this point in time. as far as Zack and Cloud go, Cloud is still accepting thy Zack is alive, and he is almost afraid of him. Zack is a bit angry at Cloud but that doesn't make him love him less. if you don't like the story, don't read it! i have other reviewers and readers who do! this is purely for fun not for being factual to the actual storyline to the T. If that were the case, Zack and Aerith would be dead and Tifa and Cloud would be together. thank you everyone for taking time to read this, it means a lot. please continue to review, I love reading what you have to say, it makes me want to update quicker!**

_**Chapter 9: Have you ever considered Zack?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

It was later in the evening, and Tifa was reflecting on the events of the day Waiting for Cloud to return with Marlene. The breakfast had been quite enjoyable, with Yuffie loudly pestering Vincent. Denzel laughing at the stories Zack told him about Cloud. Zack's wide and cunning smile. It was refreshing, to see so many smiles around, and Zack's was... something else. Refreshing, was the word that came to mind when she thought about Zack and his personality. He was so different than Cloud, it was nice. He was loud, outspoken and happy. Well, he seemed happy.

"Hey, Tifa?" Denzel asked walking into the living room where Tifa was sitting on the couch folding a bit of laundry.

"Oh hey, did you have a nice nap?" Tifa asked, giving him a warm smile.

Denzel nodded before speaking again. "You think Zack could hang out with us more?"

Tifa was a bit torn inside, she wanted him to have a good male influence, and Zack seemed to be a fantastic fit, but Cloud was still part of his life, whether he wanted to be or not. It was a difficult question for her to answer. "Well... You can't forget about Cloud, you know. I'm sure Zack would like it if you hung out with him and Cloud."

"I really like Zack." Denzel said as he sat himself next to Tifa.

"How bout this, if you give Cloud a chance, and really try, I'll make sure Zack comes over sometimes, okay? And that includes Aerith, too." Tifa said, placing her hand on Denzel's back.

Denzel sighed, and thought for a minute. From what Tifa had always taught him and Marlene, it was to always be kind and try to forgive. He had seen Tifa forgive Cloud again, and again. Deep down, past Tifa's strong demeanor, he knew she was hurt, and that angered him. Tifa had shown him love when no one else would. He felt responsible for her. He almost viewed Cloud as the Demon he had faced about four years back when he still had Geostigma. he would do what it took to protect her. He almost saw Cloud as a threat to her, as a danger to her heart. But he wanted to be strong and be able to forgive also, and if Tifa asked him, he would try his best.

"Alright. I guess I can try." he said, somberly.

"That's all I ask." Tifa said with another smile.

Almost as if it were on cue, Cloud, Marlene and Aerith Walked through the front door. Tifa stood promptly and walked to the three.

"Did you have fun?" Tifa asked as she examined the giddy girl. Her hair was braided and was adorned with flowers. It seemed as though she had an excellent time.

"Yes! We had so much fun!" Marlene exclaimed. "You missed out, Denzel! We went to the new aquarium! Then we went to eat and then Aerith braided my hair!"

"Thanks for letting us take her, Tifa." Aerith said kindly.

"I'm glad you did. Seems like she had fun." Tifa said, putting an arm around Marlene.

"Hey, Denzel." Cloud said, walking over to the young man who seemed to be a stranger to him.

"Hey, Cloud." Denzel replied, doing his best to be polite For Tifa's sake.

"Would it be alright if we hung out sometime, like you come visit me?" Cloud asked softly. Tifa knew it must have been difficult for Cloud to ask, he must have felt a little hurt by Denzel's rejection earlier in the day. It was pleasing to see Cloud trying though, despite their own broken relationship.

"Well, if it's okay with Tifa, maybe we could stay at your place tonight?" Denzel suggested.

The statement shocked both Tifa, and Cloud. Although, Tifa was quite proud of Denzel for it. Cloud smiled then turned to his former love.

"Absolutely, they need you" Tifa responded. A moment later, Tifa gasped in shock as she felt Cloud's arms wrap around her and pull her close. This was a huge surprise to Tifa. It felt like old times, with a hint of awkwardness in the room seeing as how Aerith was still present. But something felt different, as Tifa hugged back. There wasn't the same spark, no butterflies that seemed to always flutter even after ten whole years. it almost relieved her that she wasn't feeling that way, but at the same time, he felt so familiar in her arms and she savored the moment while it lasted

"Thank you, Tifa. I'm gonna do my best to be there for them, I promise." Cloud whispered as he took in her sweet and familiar scent.

"You better mean that, Strife." Tifa said with a smirk. Somehow this felt like a bit of closure for her, but she couldn't shake the sting of rejection she felt when he picked Aerith over her.

Cloud nearly bit his own tongue off when he found himself beginning to say 'I love you' out of habit but he stopped, right at the 'I' and paused. "I promise." He finished.

"Alright kids, go get your things together." Tifa said, breaking the awkward embrace.

Marlene and Denzel scurried upstairs to gather their things, leaving Tifa downstairs with Aerith and Cloud. Tifa looked between the two and gave them a smile as best as she could. She, although still broken hearted, wanted to see Cloud happy, and it looked as though he was.

Cloud linked hands with Aerith and sighed.

"Tifa." Aerith started, breaking the silence.

"Yes, Aerith?" Replied Tifa.

"Have you ever... " Aerith began but then she looked at Cloud a bit uncomfortably. She let go of his hand and pulled Tifa into the Kitchen for some privacy. Aerith admired the kitchen. It looked clean and elegant, and simple. Much like Tifa. The coloring was white, black and gray with a few splashes of red here and there. "Sorry about that. Have you ever considered... Zack? I mean... The two of you together would be.."

Tifa interrupted. "Aerith, I appreciate the advice but... I'm really not thinking of.. " Tifa began, but before she could finish, Zack Fair himself walked past the kitchen window, around to the front door and let himself in.

Upon entering, Zack yelled: "I'm here, boss!"

Tifa's cheeks pinked out of embarrassment and the fact that they literally were just talking about him.

Zack caught a glimpse of Cloud and quirked an eyebrow.

"Zack." Cloud said with a nod. "Boss, huh?"

"Hey blondie." Zack said, followed by a scratch on the back of his head. "Yeah, I've been helping Tifa out at the bar."

Before Tifa knew it, she was being shoved out of the kitchen back into the living room by an overly enthusiastic Aerith.

"Speak of the devil." Tifa mumbled to herself.

"So you've been working at Seventh Heaven with Tifa?" Cloud asked curiously, his voice laced with confusion.

"Yeah, well this will be my second night. Hey Tifa." Zack said with a wave as he looked over a the brunette.

Tifa gave him a shy smile that she didn't mean to, but she also couldn't help it. she was embarrassed by the situation. She could tell that something about Zack helping Tifa out didn't sit well with Cloud.

Cloud was a bit surprised that Zack had been helping Tifa out, but he just shook it off. "You might be pretty slow tonight." He said. "Everyone is downtown checking the new aquarium out. "

"Oh, He's right." Aerith said putting a finger to her chin.

"I'll see how it goes." Tifa replied.

A few moments later, Marlene and Denzel came downstairs ready to go."Hey Zack!" Denzel exclaimed in excitement upon seeing the soldier he viewed as an amazing superhero.

Cloud, once more became perplexed. "How does Denzel know you?" Asked Cloud.

"Oh, we met this morning and we went to breakfast with Tifa, Yuffie and Vincent." Zack said with a smile. "Good to see you buddy." Zack said as he fist bumped Denzel.

"He's handsome!" Marlene said with a blush, followed by a giggle.

Aerith smiled. She couldn't agree more with the girl, but something inside her let to of Zack when he died, and it never returned.

.

.

.

.

After an introduction for Marlene and Zack, and goodbyes between Tifa and the kids, the night at the bar began. Tifa began tidying up and sweeping.

"Let me do that, Tifa." Zack said, coming up behind her and grabbing the handle of the broom. Goosebumps covered Tifa's arms and she turned to look at Zack. He was close, too close.

"Alright, sweep away then." She said with a slight shutter before handing off the broom. She moved on to wiping down the tables.

Zack swept quickly and efficiently, taking up about half the time it would a normal human being. After collecting all the particles of dust in the dust pan, he discarded them and walked over to Tifa with his confident stride yet again. He smiled as he watched her wiping the tables. Her dark tresses hanging in her face, swaying with each movement she made. Her tight fitting blue jeans with gloves poking out the back right pocket. Her signature white tank that seemed to fit her just right.

"Let me do that." He said, kindly as he snatched the rag away from her.

"No! You're supposed to be sweeping, don't be a slacker." Tifa said with a chuckle as she reached for the Rag.

Zack lifted it high into the air and a smirk graced his well defined face. "No. I'm not a slacker, actually. And I intend to finish cleaning these tables."

Tifa frowned as the rag became out of her reach. "That's my job, go do your own!" She said, jumping to grab the rag once more.

Swiftly, Zack pulled away, Causing Tifa to stumble forward a bit. He chuckled as he watched her struggle. "Nah, I got this, Tifa. You can't get the rag anyway." He challenged.

Tifa accepted this challenge willingly. Quickly, she stepped onto a chair, leapt onto a nearby table to Zack's right and jumped to his side, grabbing for the rag. Zack saw this coming and simply stepped to his left about a foot with a smirk and a 'hm'.

Tifa narrowed her eyes and gave a smirk of her own. "Okay, You're on." She said, taking what looked to Zack like a fighting stance.

The way she stood made him smile and shiver at the same time. Before he had a chance to continue his thoughts, Tifa kicked at his legs, causing him to stumble backward slightly, but there was not enough force to knock him down. While Zack stumbled, Tifa delivered a heavy blow to his abdomen, only to grab her right hand in pain. She grimaced and Growled.

"Ahh.." Tifa yelped.

"Oh, Tifa! Are you okay?" Zack asked, putting his arms down and grabbing her hand.

"Gotcha!" Tifa smirked, yanking the rag right from out of his hands.

Zack's blue eyes widened but soon his surprised expression turned into a smile.

"So you did." Zack chuckled.

Tifa let out a small giggle before looking at the clock. She gasped when she realized they had been 'tidying' for an hour past opening, and not a single customer, not even a single regular, walked in. "Looks like Cloud was right. We're an hour past opening and not a soul has come through these doors." She pouted.

"Well..." Zack started. "What do ya say we close up the bar and go see what all the fuss is about, hm?"

Tifa deliberated for a moment. She had never closed the bar on a weekend night. Especially not a Saturday, her busiest night. But it was slow, and she knew it would be nice to have the night off.

"C'mon, you know you want to." Zack tempted.

"Well.. I dunno.. The bar is my responsibility." Tifa replied, twirling the cleaning rag around.

"So are the kids, but every now and then, you need a break. So why not a two in one. Let's go." Zack said, walking to the door.

"Ah, alright." Tifa smiled, tossing the rag behind her shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10: This is not a date

**Hi readers! I'm glad people seem to be enjoying! Next chapter will be all about Vincent and Yuffie, so you can look forward to that! You won't wanna skip it, because there Will be some important info in there :). Again, I appreciate the reviews! You are all so awesome!**

**I DO NOT OWN FF VII**

_**Chapter 10: This is **__**not**__** a date**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Shall we walk there?" Asked Zack in his charming and nearly enchanting tone As he looked over at Tifa. Tifa looked at him, smiled and shook her head.

"No, we'll drive. You think Cloud's the only one with a bike?" Tifa said, walking behind the house. Zack followed her into what looked to be a secret garage door. It was covered in vines, all that was noticeable, and even that you had to look hard for, was a tiny door handle. Tifa swung the door open and walked inside the dark garage. Zack wasn't sure if he should follow her, or wait so he decided to wait. A few moments later he heard the ruffling of a sheet or tarp, and then the loud sound of an engine starting. It excited him, and startled him at the same time.

Tifa drove out of the garage on a black and red dual pipe bike with thick round tires, much like Cloud's. Zack put on a wide smile.

"Well, Damn! Look at you." He said, shaking his head a little.

Tifa shrugged her shoulders and gestured for him to close the door to the garage and hop on.

Zack closed the door and walked up to Tifa and the bike, examining both. "I can drive." He said, a little weary of Tifa and her driving skills.

"No I'm driving, I wanna show you something before the aquarium. After that, I'll think about letting you drive." She said almost threatening.

"Well, don't you dare crash and kill us." Zack said as he hopped onto the back

"I.. I won't." Tifa's heart skipped a beat when Zack put his arms around her waist and pressed his body against her back. She knew he had to, in order to hold on, but Zack always seemed to make things sexual, in some way or another. Be it a smirk, wink, playfully stealing her cleaning rag, offering to do all the cleaning at the bar. Soon, Tifa shrugged it off and began speeding toward the outskirts of Midgar.

"So where we goin?!" Zack yelled over the sound of wind and the engine of the bike.

Tifa heard him just fine, seeing as how he yelled directly into her ear. "You'll see!" she yelled back, as loud as she could. As they got out of Midgar, it looked to Zack as if they were driving in a desert. Everything was dry, brown and cracked. He shook his head and held onto Tifa. He was thankful she was allowing him to hold onto her and not beat the snot out of him like he had seen her do to the Turks, although part of him really wanted to see her fight again.

The two approached a large, steep hill and Tifa shifted and began to accelerate. Zack noted that she was a skilled driver, but slow wasn't in that note at all. As the hill grew closer, and as the sped up, Tifa's hair flew into Zack's face, and Zack's grip on Tifa tightened. He thrashed his head around, trying to get the thick blanket of chocolate hair out of his face and mouth, although it smelled very good.

Before he knew it, they had made it to the top of the hill and stopped. "Here we are." Tifa said as she killed the engine and popped out the kick stand and let the bike lean and rest. Zack hopped off and immediately his eyes were fixated on a large, tarnished piece of steel, protruding from the dry ground. His heart stopped, and memories came flooding into his mind.

_Hang in there, Cloud... Don't move, okay? ...Boy oh boy, The price of freedom is steep. _

"You okay, Zack?" Tifa asked, Breaking Zack from the flood of emotions an flashbacks. The look on his face was so blank, it scared Tifa. "I'm sorry. This was a bad idea." She said looking down.

Zack walked to the sword Angeal had handed down to him, and then Zack handed that sword down to Cloud. Here it stood, tarnished and burned by the wind and sun, Still stained with blood. Zack couldn't tell if it was his own blood, or all those he killed trying to escape with Cloud. Zack grabbed the handle of the sword and pulled it from the ground. Dirt few around him, illuminated by the setting sun. The weight felt so familiar in his hands. Despite the dirt, tarnish and bloodstains, Zack raised the sword and placed it to his forehead.

Tifa watched him carefully, it was almost like watching two friends reunite. After a few more moments of silence, Zack turned to her. "Thank you, Tifa." He said quietly.

"Are you alright?" Tifa asked, a bit concerned.

"Yeah, I'm good. This is one of the best dates I've been on." Zack said, teasingly with a wide smile.

"Date?! No this isn't a date silly." Tifa said, crossing her arms. She looked upon the soldier as he stood there staring at her so confidently.

Zack wasn't shaken or surprised by her statement He knew he could win her over, it would just take some time. "Maybe not now, but by the time the night is through, you bet your a** it's a date!" He said with a wink.

Tifa shook her head stubbornly. His wink did woo her a little bit she wasn't about to let that show. She resolved earlier in the day that she would not fall for him or his charm. Zack was easy to fall for, and any girl who saw him always took a second third or even fourth look. She knew it, and Zack knew it, so Tifa wasn't gonna play his game.

"Are you taking that?" Tifa asked, ignoring his statement as she pointed out his sword.

"Couldn't possibly leave it behind." He chuckled. Tifa walked back to the bike and pressed a small button near the odometer, opening the hidden slots in the midsection of the bike where swords could be stored. "One hell of a bike you have here, Miss Lockhart." Zack said, impressed.

"It's designed for Cloud, but I wanted one for myself." Tifa said proudly as she watched Zack delicately place his sword in an open slot.

"I'm drivin." Zack said after finishing putting his sword away safely.

"Are you sure you're a safe driver?" Tifa asked, concerned.

"Good, yes. Safe, not so much. Just hold on tight and we'll be just fine." Zack said, closing the slots and hopping onto the bike. He turned to Tifa, who looked wary of the situation, and patted the portion of the seat behind him. "C'mon. It'll be fun." He tempted again.

"Okay, but this is not a date." She said firmly. She then made her way to the bike and hopped on. Zack revved the engine and Tifa latched onto him tightly.

.

.

.

.

.

Zack sped through town quickly, somehow managing to avoid the local authorities. He liked the way Tifa's arms felt wrapped around his waist and her chin sometimes resting on his back. Tifa was impressed with his driving skills, she was slightly shaken, but not surprised. Seemed to her like he was good at just about everything he tried. Before Tifa knew it, they were stopped in the parking lot of Midgar's large museum, where the new aquarium was Located.

"Man! Sure is packed." Zack said as he examined the long and winding line of people.

"I wonder how Cloud even managed to get in." Tifa said to herself.

"Oh!" Zack exclaimed, he then began digging in the pockets of his jeans. "Hmm..." He mumbled as he continued to dig. "Aha!" Zack pulled out a small I.D. card. "This baby will get us to the front of the line."

Tifa snatched the card from his hands and examined it. "A soldier I.D. Card huh? Tell me, Zack... Do you still consider yourself one of them?" Tifa asked as she looked up at him.

"No. Cloud and I were imprisoned for four years, before all that happened, I thought being a SOLDIER was honorable." he looked down. "But just look at what it did to Cloud, Aerith, Midgar... You."

Tifa could tell it was probably a question she shouldn't have asked, so she quickly changed the subject. "Hey, let's go inside, alright?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, let's go." He said with a smile, shaking off his previous thoughts. Zack took Tifa by the wrist and led her all the way up to the front of the line, pushing past the other citizens who wanted to see the aquarium, and who had probably waited all day to get tickets.

Once at the ticket window, the ticket master glowered at Zack.

"Back o' the line, buddy." She said in an angry monotone.

"Please ma'am, ya don't understand. My girl and I here don't have a lot of time left in Midgar, you see I'm a first class Soldier and I get shipped out tomorrow on a mission In Gongaga." He said, frantically placing his I.D. card against the glass so the woman could see. He pulled on Tifa's wrist so she was beside him and then placed his arm around her and gave the woman a charming smile that only Zack Fair could give.

"Oh alright..." The woman said, having sympathy on the pair. Zack paid the fee, which was largely discounted, and the two were allowed entry.

.

.

.

.

Tifa's wine eyes enlarged as she looked upon the magnificence of all the sea creatures she saw around her. They were in a glass tunnel and surrounded head to toe with water and all walks of sea life. Small string lights hung along the top of the tunnel, sparkling like stars.

Zack watched Tifa as she gazed upon the water and fish. He had never seen her like this before. It was refreshing to him, to see her relax. It almost seemed as though she were happy. It saddened his heart as he thought of it, if this was the first time he had seen her happy since he arrived back in the world of the living.

"Isn't this beautiful?" Tifa whispered as she delicately placed her hand on the glass and then turned to look at Zack. She was surprised when she didn't see him there. A moment ago he had been right behind her.

"Yeah, it is." Zack said from her right. Tifa jumped. She hasn't sensed him there. She turned to him and raised her eyebrows with a Closed mouth smile.

"Let's keep looking." Tifa said rolling her eyes at Zack who seemed to be staring at her.

Zack obliged and the two walked further until they were no longer in the tunnel. Tifa's eyes were immediately drawn to an open pool of starfish and seahorses. She made her way over and knelt down. "Ah, how cute." She said smiling.

"They look kinda slimy." Zack said, kneeling down and scrunching his nose.

Tifa was about to speak when she noticed an employee staring at her and glaring. She cocked an eyebrow at him and shook her head, turning to Zack she spoke. "What's his deal?" She asked.

The man soon walked up to the pair and Tifa got a good look at him. He was wearing a blue jumpsuit, which made Tifa assume he was a janitor of sorts, his hair was short, silver and spiky and he wasn't very tall. Aside from the hight and hair length, he reminded Zack a lot of Sephiroth.

"Don't waist your time with her buddy, you might contract something." The man said.

Tifa gasped loudly. "Excuse me?!" She boomed angrily as she stood. Zack stood also and glared at the man.

"You heard me, she's a slut." The silver haired man repeated.

Tifa reached to her back pocket and grabbed her gloves, but Zack already had the man pinned to the wall. "I don't know who the f*** you think you are, but Tifa is not a slut. I don't even think you know her! I don't take kindly to men who talk any kind of s*** about women, and I ain't gonna give you any second chances." With that statement, Zack punched the man square in the jaw, knocking him out.

Tifa put a hand over her mouth. She was in a state of shock and excitement at the same time. Cloud would probably have just told the man to shut it, or let Tifa kick his a**, but he would never defend her like that.

Soon after Zack rendered the custodian unconscious, the two were thrown out of the aquarium.

They walked back to Tifa's bike and Zack put his hands behind his head and looked at Tifa who looked a bit dejected. "Hey, sorry about that Tifa." He said feeling a little bad about his actions.

"It was good while it lasted." Tifa said, with a light smile. "Oh, Zack."

"What?" Zack said surprised by the concern in Tifa's voice.

Tifa reached up and pulled his right arm from behind his head and noticed bloody knuckles. "Looks like you need a good pair of gloves. Let me take you back to my house and we'll fix this up."

"Only if you admit that you had fun on this date." Zack said with a smirk, unaffected by the open flesh on his fist.

"Zack, this was not a date. I told you that." Tifa said as she shook her head.

"I think it was." Zack said, Hopping on the bike and grabbing hold of the handlebars.

"No, you can't drive with your hand like that!" Tifa scolded as she walked over to him.

"You can't stop me." Zack said with a smile as he leaned close to Tifa's face. His eyes sparkled as he admired and stared into hers.

"Yes. Yes I can." Tifa warned, trying to remain firm despite the fact that Zack was inching closer to her, looking as though he wanted to place his soft lips upon hers.

"If you wanna stop me, then just admit it was a date." Zack said teasingly.

"It wasn't a date, Zack." Tifa said, placing her hands on her hips.

"I warned you." Zack said before putting his unwounded hand behind her head pulling her face to his and placing his lips against hers. The kiss was gentle, but firm. Tifa was in shock and unsure how to react as Zack gently moved his hand around to touch her face and slowly intensify the kiss. She watched his Mako eyes close slowly. Tifa finally gave in and kissed him back. The butterflies in her stomach overruled the logic in her head. Her heart was pounding violently in her chest, she was unsure where to put her hands but she was enticed by him, like she was under a spell. Shortly after she kissed him back, Zack pulled away.

"That makes it a date." He said confidently.


	11. Chapter 11: Yuffentine

**Hi guys :) hope you enjoyed last chapter. I knew I needed to do a few lighthearted chapters, so the last two and this one are! thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! :D it's finally here! Yuffie and Vincent's chapter!**

_**Chapter 11: Yuffentine**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yuffie had finished her morning agility training early, so she headed to Vincent's for a quick visit. She knew he would be sleeping, and probably cranky that she woke him. As she walked she fondled a pink materia in her right hand nervously. Normally chipper, today Yuffie wasn't feeling much like herself. It was obvious to everyone that Yuffie had feelings, strong feelings, for Vincent. Everyone was aware but it seemed as though Vincent was left in the dark, despite Yuffie's most obvious and desperate attempts to let him know her affections. It just seemed to her like he was too fixated on bringing back his past. It hurt Yuffie to know that he wasn't able to move on from that, much like Cloud with Tifa. Was she just going to be hurt like Tifa was? The young shinobi was losing hope with each step she took, it was looking less and less likely for her And Vincent to ever be together. to her recollection, Vincent never gave her any sign that he returned her affections, unless putting up with her immaturity and allowing her to stick around and pester the s*** out of him counted as affection.

As she neared his home, her legs suddenly protested and she came to a stop, nearly falling to her face on the hard sidewalk. It felt as though her heart was failing, and her entire body was shutting down. She couldn't move or make up her mind. The more she contemplated the years she had been chasing after Vincent with no result, the less she wanted to try anymore.

"Yuffie?" Came Vincent's voice as his front door swung open. He stepped out of his home and walked to her, with a concerned look gracing his pale face. Yuffie's heart stopped when she looked at him. His hair was flat, and he was not wearing his usual red scarf around his head. He was dressed... Normal... A black, tight fitting t-shirt, dark jeans and a bright red apron that seemed to have flour stains. No cape, no hooks, metal clasps,or thick leather, no high collar hiding his strong and masculine features, no golden brazen gear. He had bare hands and bare feet and he looked much like a Regular man. "Come inside." He said, turning and walking back to the door. He opened it and held it for her as she stared blankly at him.

It was slightly shocking to Vincent that he was speaking more than Yuffie. She had yet to say a word to him. "Come on." He said, slightly agitated, but more worried. Yuffie finally regained control of her legs and she walked into his house slowly, a little unsure of what to think of his strange behavior.

When she walked in, a thick and savory aroma filled her lungs. It smelled delicious. "You've been cooking?" She asked curiously as she adjusted her floral crop top.

Vincent entered his home and closed the door. He walked himself back to the kitchen and washed his hands. "Yes," came his delayed response. "I decided to make you breakfast."

Yuffie's dark eyes widened and she marched herself to the kitchen. "Who the hell are you and what have you done with Vicent?!" She exclaimed.

Vincent chuckled very quietly and began to scramble some eggs over a skillet.

Upon hearing his chuckle, Yuffie took a step back. "Oh, I get it! You're so sick of me, you're gonna poison me, huh?' Well I'm not gonna eat it!" She said, crossing her arms.

Vincent looked over his shoulder at her and gave her a knowing look. "I'm not going to poison you, Yuffie." He said. A moment later, the oven timer beeped and he removed a steaming tray of homemade biscuits and placed them on a cooling rack. He then continued stirring the eggs until they were cooked and made a plate for Yuffie. "Oh, I almost forgot." He said quietly. He then opened the refrigerator and took out a plate of freshly sliced fruit and a glass of orange juice that looked to be hand squeezed.

"What's gotten into you, Vincent? This isn't like you." Yuffie stated as she looked upon the food. A few seconds later her stomach growled loudly and she blushed out of embarrassment.

"Come and eat." Vincent said, carrying her plates to the large mahogany dining room table. Once he placed her food down he walked back to the kitchen, grabbed her orange juice and also grabbed her hand. He lead her to the table and set her juice down and pulled a chair out for her.

"You swear you didn't poison this?" Yuffie asked, taking a seat and looking up at him worriedly.

"I don't have a reason to." He responded somberly.

Yuffie decided to trust him, it just smelled to good to pass up. "Alright. In that case, thanks!" She said as she began to eat. She smiled as she ate. It tasted just as wonderful as it smelled. "who knew you could cook!" Yuffie said with a mouth full of food. Vincent just ignored her and began to clean up the kitchen.

As Yuffie ate, she began to notice the silence. Although it was Vincent's home, it hadn't been quiet in some time since Zack began staying there. Then it dawned on her. "Hey, where's Zack?" Yuffie asked, wiping her mouth on her forearm.

Vincent paused from his dishes for a moment before answering. "Mm... I suppose he stayed at Tifa's house. He never came home after helping at the bar."

Yuffie grinned. "That sly dog." she gighed to herself, taking a drink of her juice.

Vincent thought to himself for a moment about Yuffie's statement and went back to his dishes. As the warm water touched his hands he began thinking of Yuffie and her warm and bubbly personality. True, she annoyed him frequently, but when she boasted openly to Tifa and Zack about his hard work, he began to realize that he was waisting his time. He was spending all this time trying to revive a woman who didn't even return his feelings, while there was someone who supported, and cared for him around him all along. He decided then and there that he would do what it took to make it up to her somehow. So he had to take time to plan things out, with a little help from Zack of course. Yuffie was beautiful, he would admit. But her childish disposition always threw his attraction off. It was hard to connect with her because of it. After all, he was rearing 65 and she was only 19. Regardless though, he realized he was in fact attracted to her, an the more he was around her, the more he admired the annoying quirks about her.

"Hey, that was really delicious! I'm gonna make you cook for me more often!" Yuffie said, bumping him away from the sink in order to rinse her plates.

"I can do that, Yuffie." He replied, pushing her back and taking the plates from her. "and also, you didn't make me cook, this was my idea. Don't get used to this. I'm not getting up early just to make you breakfast everyday."

Yuffie smiled and admired his deep voice, pale skin and long hair as he cleaned her dishes. She still had no idea as to why he had done all this for her in the first place, but she made a note not to get used to it. Maybe it was her birthday and she forgot?

"What are your plans for the day, Vincent?" Yuffie started. "And are you ever gonna tell me why you're acting weird?"

"I have something to get in town. You'll find out later." Vincent replied.

"Can we go spy on Tifa and Zack?!" Yuffie chimed.

"Maybe later." Vicent said as he dried his hands.

"Well what do you have to go to town for?" Yuffie asked, putting her head on the counter.

"Well let's go and you'll find out."

.

.

.

.

After about an hour and a half at the phone store, Vincent and Yuffie walked out of the store and back into to the sunlight. Vincent was fidgeting with his new device, a rather simple phone, but it seemed so complex to him.

"I can't believe you finally got a phone!" Yuffie said excitedly.

"mhm." Vincent said, not really listening as he stated at his phone Trying to figure it out.

"You'll have to let me add everyones numbers!" She giggled as she took out her own phone.

Vincent jumped a bit when he heard a loud fanfare coming from his new device. "What's that?" He asked curiously.

"I'm calling you, silly!" Yuffie replied.

"Oh." Vincent said as he continued to stare at the small black flip phone.

"Ah, I'll teach ya later. Now will you tell me what all of this is about? Like why on earth you felt like making me breakfast, decided to get a phone and actually seem like you want to hang out with me? It's really weird you know!AND you're dressed in normal clothes! Which is reeeealy weird!"

"Yuffie." Vincent said, grabbing her shoulders and locking his dark red eyes onto hers.

"Wh..what?" Yuffie asked nervously. All of this was out of the ordinary.

"I realized three days ago that I'm in love with you." Vincent said seriously as he gazed into her eyes. "I made you breakfast because I realize I have a lot of making up to do, and I got a phone so you can get ahold of me more easily."

"Y..y..you're?" Yuffie started. She suddenly began breathing heavily and wobbling and then collapsed into his arms.


	12. Chapter 12: Something you should know

**Hey Readers! Thank you so much for your time and reviews! It means a lot! I keep forgetting to say I DO NOT OWN FF VII sorry about that. Hope you all enjoyed the last three chapters that were on the happier side... ;) sorry that this one is not! And it's short! Forgive me!**

**I DO NOT OWN FF VII**

_**Chapter 12: Some thing you should know**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Vincent rushed Yuffie to his home, brought her inside and gently lay her on the couch. He had no idea she would collapse like she did after he confessed his feelings to her. After placing a small throw pillow beneath her head, Vincent went to his bathroom and got a clean rag and wet it with some cool water. He then wrung it out and came back to Yuffie and knelt beside her. "Yuffie." He whispered As he gently placed the rag on her forehead.

Slowly, Yuffie's dark eyes fluttered open and she looked upon her rescuer. She then smiled, sat up quickly and pulled him into an aggressive kiss. Vincent was surprised and shocked by this action. His hands went in the air for a moment, then they found themselves wrapped around the girl and pulling her to him. The kiss sent shivers down both spines and felt electrical yet natural all at once.

During their lip lock, the front door swung open and Zack Fair walked inside.

"Oh s***!" He exclaimed.

Vincent and Yuffie quickly broke apart and looked at Zack, both blushing a little. Yuffie, who was extremely excited about her new love, also wanted to know exactly why Zack hadn't come home last night. As she examined him, she noted that his eyes were quite red, his hair was very out of place, his shirt was no longer tucked in and he had a bandage around his right hand.

"Well... Where have _you _been, Mr. 'I walk in on people making out!" Yuffie said, crossing her arms and giving Zack a stern look.

Vincent only chuckled lightly at Yuffie's statement. Although he was curious about what Zack's answer might be. Surly Tifa would not have moved on so quickly.

"Well..." Zack started as he scratched the back of his head.

"You two did it, didn't you!" Yuffie shouted with a smile.

Zack blushed brightly and his blue eyes got large. "N..no." He began. Zack was surprised by his own reaction. This kind of talk would normally never make him nervous, or for that matter blush. He took a moment to regain his composure. "We kinda went out on a date."

"Aw! I have to call her right now and ask her how it was!" Yuffie squealed as she made a mad dash for her phone that was on the kitchen counter.

"No!" Zack shouted as he rushed behind her and picked her up. "You can't!"

"Put me down you big dumb a**!" Yuffie screamed.

Vincent stood and walked over to Zack and Yuffie. "What exactly happened?" He asked curiously. He knew there must be a reason that Zack didn't want Yuffie to contact Tifa about the date. At this point, Vincent was wondering what went wrong.

"Yeah, Tell us. I promise I won't call Tifa right now." Yuffie said, relaxing her body in Zack's arms.

"Alright..." Zack said hesitantly, followed by a loud sigh. Slowly he lowered Yuffie down to the floor. Yuffie quickly snatched up her phone and began to run to the stairs.

"Yuffie." Vincent said. Immediately, she turned around and looked at Vincent.

"Ah... You're not gonna let me, are you?" Yuffie whined.

Vincent only shook his head and made his way back to the living room. He took a seat on the coffee table while Zack sat in front of him on the couch and yuffie joined them on the other end of the couch.

"Alright, spill. Wha'd ya do to Teefs?" Yuffie asked.

"Well... We closed the bar early, then she drove me to the edge of Midgar and we got my old sword. I felt like it was really thoughtful of her. It meant a lot to me. Then we went to the new aquarium... It was awesome and it seemed like Tifa really enjoyed it." Zack began.

"Continue." Vincent urged.

Zack nodded. "While we were at the aquarium, some a** hole called her a slut. He kind of resembled Sephiroth... Then, I knocked him out, we got kicked out of the Aquarium. So we walked back to her bike, and before we left we argued about whether or not it was a date, then I kissed her..."

"you kissed her?! Yeep!" Squealed Yuffie. Vincent gave her a look and she piped down to let Zack continue.

"Yeah, I kissed her. She kissed me back for a minute, then she pushed away, punched me in the gut, which actually hurt, and told me never ever to do it again. I shrugged it off and we went back to her house where she dressed my wound." Zack said holding up his bandages hand. "Then we talked a bit... She told me the man at the museum was right to say what he did. I asked her what she meant by that..."

"Yeah, what the hell? Tifa isn't a slut at all. She's been with d*** face for ten years." Yuffie grumbled.

"I tried to get her to tell me, she just growled at me and told me to quit asking. I didn't quit asking and she slapped me. I grabbed her hands and looked her in the eye and told her she could trust me. Afterwords, she began to cry so I held her and she fell asleep. I took her to her room and lay her down. I was concerned about her so I stayed up all night making sure she was okay. She seemed to have severe nightmares, I tried to wake her but nothing worked, so all I could do was watch. I didn't want to restrain her, have her wake and freak out on me. Finally, when morning came and she woke up, she told me to go home, so, I left. "

"Why would Tifa be acting so unusual?!" Yuffie asked, concerned.

"Thar is not unusual for Tifa, Yuffie." Vincent spoke. Zack and Yuffie both looked at him curiously.

"How do you know?" Zack asked.

"Because I've been there for both Tifa and Cloud through everything. I know them both very well. Zack, there is something you need to know about Tifa." Vincent said, almost warning.

"And what's that?" Zack asked, a bit worried about what was to come.

"Sephiroth, when Tifa was your guide in her hometown all those years ago..." Vincent began.

"What? What about Sephiroth?" Zack asked as he gripped the couch.

"He took advantage of Tifa, the day before her father died. For years she held resentment toward you and Cloud because neither of you stopped him. It was foolish of her to think you could, and she came to terms with that."

"No. Tifa, no." Zack said, standing. His face had anger and hurt written all over it.

"That is terrible! But it doesn't make her a slut!" Yuffie growled.

"You cannot tell her I told you, either of you. She feels unclean because of it Yuffie" Vincent Explained.

"Cloud.. Does he know?!" Zack said, clenching his fists.

"He knows." Vince replied.

"Bastard. He's been so damn selfish! Yeah maybe his friends died, but Tifa... I can't imagine how terrifying it was. I should've done more... And she lost her father to that same man. I'm gonna make this right." Zack proclaimed.

"It's not like fixing a broken piece of machinery. Sometimes broken hearts can't be Mended." Said Vincent.

"Well... I'm gonna try." Zack said firmly. Yuffie looked at him amazed. He had the same determination he had when he was a soldier, but this time something more was behind it. Yuffie figured it was probably love or something close.

"I think that Sephiroth, or something like him, must be back." Vincent said darkly.

"What?!" Yuffie said, putting her hands over her mouth.

"Why else would a mysterious man with white hair appear and call Tifa that?" Said Vince.

"Tifa could be in troube. I shouldn't have left her!" Zack cried as he rushed out the front door.


	13. Chapter 13: I Promise

**Hi everyone! For some reason I've been on an updating kick! Lol anyway thank you again to cupofteaforaliceandhatter! Hope you all enjoyed last chapter. :) **

**I DO NOT OWN FF VII**

_**Chapter 13: I promise **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Zack rushed down the streets of Midgar toward Tifa's home. His heart pounded furiously in his chest as he increased his speed. He felt terrible that he left so easily without a fight, she could be in danger and he didn't even think twice about it.

Vincent and Yuffie rushed out the door and looked after Zack who was long in the distance. "Holy S**** he can run." Yuffie said with wide eyes.

"He's a soldier." Vincent replied.

"Should we go after them?"

"Yes." Vincent said, grabbing Yuffie's hand.

Zack continued to run as fast as his legs would allow. Tears fell from his eyes as the warm summer wind blew in his face. He growled and wiped his face and continued to run. He did his best to avoid citizens, he wasn't paying attention the anyone around him or their faces.

"Hey!" Shouted a familiar voice as Zack ran by.

Zack slowed down and looked behind him to see Cloud and Aerith walking with Marlene and Denzel. He assumed they must have been on their way to drop the kids off. "Tifa..." Zack said, nearly out of breath. He couldn't think clearly enough to say anything more, he then turned and continued sprinting to her home.

Cloud looked after Zack concerned. The look on Zack's face was enough to tell him something was wrong, very wrong.

"Cloud, is Tifa okay?" Marlene asked, gripping his arm.

"I don't know, Marlene. But I promise we're gonna find out." Cloud replied.

Aerith knew the look on Zack's face also. And then she saw the worry in Cloud's eyes. "Go, we'll catch up." She said as she nudged Cloud. Cloud gave her a nod and quickly sprinted after Zack. Marlene and Denzel looked after Cloud and suddenly, Denzel ran after him. "Denzel!" Aerith cried.

"C'mon we gotta catch up!" Marlene said, taking Aerith's hand and running with her.

Zack rounded the last corner and was just a few feet from Tifa's home. His blue eyes widened when he saw the front door was wide open. Hastily, he ran inside. The place was a wreck, the whole downstairs looked as though one hell of a brawl had just taken place. Zack closed his eyes angrily and clenched his fists. "Tifa... Why did I leave?" He whispered to himself. Just a moment later, Cloud rushed to Zack's side.

"What the hell happened?! Where is Tifa?!" Demanded Cloud, starin intently at Zack.

"Shh." Zack said, covering Cloud's mouth. He heard a muffled scream from upstairs. his eyes gazed upon the stairs and wondered up them, with each step, a small trail of blood droplets could be seen. "Tifa!" Zack gasped as he dashed upstairs with what seemed to be a single leap. Cloud followed closely behind.

The trail of blood lead to Tifa's room and the two ex SOLDIERS made their way to the doorway briskly but cautiously and with extra stealth. When they peered inside, they saw a glorious and tremendous battle taking place Between Tifa and none other than Sephiroth.

Tifa's entire left arm was soaked in blood and it looked as though her blouse was torn. Her gloves were ripped and her fingers also dripped with her own sticky blood. Right away, you could tell that her hands were broken. Sephiroth stood before her, blocking her swift and forceful attacks. Left hook, right jab, swift kick to the legs. Tifa was putting up a fight, but to Sephiroth, it was merely a game.

Upon seeing Zack and Cloud, Sephiroth jumped toward her bedroom window, kicking the glass and shattering it. He then pulled Tifa to him, lifted her by the neck and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Tifa thrashed and kicked her legs, grabbed onto his hand that held her neck and desperately tried to get away. Zack and Cloud rushed into the room and readied themselves. "I will return, my flower." He whispered before an instant flick of his blade slashed open Tifa's torso and he disappeared in a whirl of black feathers, and Tifa fell to the ground.

Her hands immediately flew to her stomach, desperately trying to stop the bleeding of the new and deep wound.

"Tifa!" Zack and Cloud cried simultaneously, as they both rushed to her side. Cloud made it to her first and he knelt down. "Oh Tifa." he whispered as his voice cracked. Tifa moaned in agony and Cloud slowly turned her to her back and winced at the severity of her wounds.

"We have to get her to a hospital, now." Zack said sternly as he knelt down next to Tifa. Warm blood was pouring out of her body rapidly. Zack immediately tore off his shirt and wrapped it around her wound the best he could. Tifa cringed and screamed in anguish. Suddenly, her body began to convulse, and her arms started flailing around and her eyes began to roll back in her he Zack's eyes widened. "S***!"

"Tifa!" Cloud screamed. "What's wrong with her?!"

"Hold her arms." Zack ordered.

"Wh..what?" Cloud asked with trembling lips.

"Do it!" Zack yelled. Afraid of what may happen if be didn't, he grabbed Tifa's arms and pinned them down at her sides. Zack took his forearm and wiped the side of Tifa's left arm where the first wound seemed to be. Once the majority of the blood was removed from the point of entry, Zack could see the skin around the gash was blue and purple. His Mako eyes examined the wound carefully and he determined it was definitely poison that was now running through her veins. Without another thought, Zack grabbed onto the back of Tifa's shoulder and placed his mouth on the wound and began sucking out the blood and spitting it out onto the floor.

Cloud stared at him in utter shock, as he watched the black and red liquid fly from Zack's mouth. As Zack did this, Tifa screamed again, and began kicking her legs in protest and pain.

"N..no!" She managed to mumble as Zack continued to remove the venomous toxins from her body. Zack ignored her and continued until the only color he saw coming from his mouth was red. He quickly lifted Tifa into his arms and held her close to him. He knew without a doubt that she would die within the hour if he didn't get her help immediately.

"H..have to... Hospital." He stammered.

Cloud nodded. "D.. Don't let the kids see her, go out the back. It's one block down I know you can make it, I'll meet you there. Hurry!" He yelled as tears began streaming down his face.

Zack flew out of Tifa's room and made his way to the back door of her home, Carefully he opened the door while still holding her in his arms and then he sprinted down the streets of Midgar once more with the bloody girl he began to become quite fond of. Guilt flooded him as he made his way toward the hospital building. "I'm so sorry, Tifa." He said as he held her broken body in his arms. "I never should have left your side."

.

.

.

.

.

The entire crew waited in the hospital waiting area for the Dr to emerge and give them any sort of news on their companion. Yuffie was pacing the area, pulling at her hair. Aerith was doing her best to keep the kids distracted by asking them questions and keeping their minds on other things. Vincent was standing against the wall by the reception desk with his arms crossed, staring intently at the door they expected the Dr to walk through at any given moment. Cloud sat slumped in a chair, his face pale and eyes glazed with his hand glued to his chest as if his heart were about to burst. And Zack sat alone on the opposite end of the room with his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands, mumbling and swearing to himself.

They waited for what seemed to them to be an eternity, but in reality it was around an hour and a half. Finally, a tall and slender woman with golden blonde hair and a white lab coat emerged from the doors Vincent seemed to be guarding like a hound dog. Everyone stood and looked at her with concerned eyes.

"She's alright." The Dr assured. "Many stitches, and a long road of recovery, but she pulled through."

"Thank God!" Yuffie shouted.

"When can we see her?" Marlene asked politely.

"At the moment, she only wishes to see one visitor." the Dr replied.

"We who goes first?! I vote me!" Yuffie proclaimed.

"No, no. She wants a specific visitor. She said he had the dark hair, he was tall and had sparkly eyes." The woman looked between Vincent and Zack and pondered for a moment, then she looked directly to Zack. "You're the one."

Zack gulped. He figured the only reason she wanted to see him was to tell him how much she still hated and resented him, and today's events must have made that hate multiply by thousands. "Y..you're sure she wants to see me?" He questioned.

"Yes. No doubt in my mind, sir. Follow me." She replied as she turned on her heel and walked through the black doors. Zack looked at his friends in the waiting room for a moment and they urged him on. He gave them a nod and followed the Dr. She led him down a long, cold hallway. Each door they passed, Zack was expecting it to be hers. The strange scent of the hospital made his stomach churn with unease and memories he did not want to relive.

Finally they reached the end of the hall, and the room the woman gestured to was the last door on the right. Hesitantly, Zack walked to the door and stopped in front of it.

"What's wrong? You don't wanna see your friend?" The Dr asked, concerned.

"It's my fault she's here." Zack whispered as he looked down to the floor.

"No, it's your fault she's alive. Now go and see her. She asked for you." She replied sternly. Zack looked up and nodded, he then walked into the room slowly.

Tifa lay gracefully on the small bed looking out the window for any glimpse of sunlight she might find. Her dark hair delicately surrounding her and her pillow. Her left shoulder was bandaged well, and both of her hands were also in bandages.

Zack examined her carefully. She was almost unrecognizable. Her face was gaunt and her body seemed so small and frail covered in the white sheet of the hospital bed.

Upon hearing his footsteps, Tifa turned to him and began to sit up. Zack quickly strode over to her and gently placed his hand on her good shoulder. "No. Lay back down." He ordered.

Tifa let out a small sigh and lay back down. Zack grabbed a stool and slid it to her bedside and sat next to her. "How ya feelin, Tifa?" He asked quietly.

"Like an idiot." Tifa replied, sadly.

"What, why?" Zack asked, confused as he looked at the brunette. He could see sadness in her wine colored eyes, but he also saw the intense beauty in them. It was the first time he had noticed the deep color of her orbs.

"I should've never pushed you away this morning. No, all those years ago." Tifa said looking away from him.

Zack's eyes blinked a few times. "Oh Tifa, I never blamed you. I should've stayed today instead. This is my fault."

"No, it's mine. I had to be stubborn." Tifa whispered.

"I like that about you." Zack said with a chuckle.

Tifa turned to him with red teary eyes, unable to speak or reply. Zack pushed his stool away, got onto his knees and gently touched her face. "I won't let it happen again. I promise" He said gently but firmly.

"Z..ack." Tifa managed to whisper without a flood of tears escaping her eyes.

"I'm gonna take care of you." He said as he gently rested his forehead against hers.

"Th..thank you." Tifa said with a gulp. "You saved my life."

"I should've stayed with you back then too. I never should've left you lying there after Sephiroth hurt you. All these years later I made the same mistake."

"No, Zack. You didn't make a mistake." Tifa whispered.

"Thank you, Tifa." Zack said, as a hand gently ran through her hair.

Before the conversation could continue, the Dr returned. "Alright, you're free to go. But I don't want you walking for a week, and no strenuous activities for three months." She warned as she wheeled in a wheel chair for Tifa. Zack stood and thanked the Dr.

"How long before my hands are healed?" Tifa asked concerned.

"It depends. If you take it easy, they should be better and fully recovered by six month's time."

Tifa's jaw dropped. The news was crushing to her. Of course she would have a difficult time not using her fists. She felt defenseless.

Zack frowned at the look Tifa made. He knew she was extremely disappointed. "Hey, I'm gonna stay with you. I'll help you through it." Zack said kindly.

"You don't have to stay." Tifa whispered.

"Yeah, I do. I'm going to so don't try to argue with me." Zack warned.

"But..."

"Nope, no arguing miss Lockhart." Zack said as he carefully helped her into the wheelchair.

"I really have to sit in this thing?" Tifa mumbled as she sat herself in the chair.

"Yes, no complaining." Zack said with a smile.

"Let's get home."


	14. Chapter 14: the road to recovery

**Wow! Chapter 14! :) thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing! You all are solid! :) I appreciate it all! :D I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**I DO NOT OWN FF VII!**

_**Chapter 14: The road to recovery **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Zack wheeled Tifa home after they made the decision to allow the kids to stay with Cloud and Aerith for a few days and Barret for a few days after that. Tifa needed to recover and Zack was adamant about making sure she got plenty of rest. When they got home, Zack noticed Tifa was sound asleep And slumped over to the side. Zack smiled and knelt down to look at her. Her soft brown hair was strung about her face and her mouth was slightly open as she inhaled and exhaled lightly. He reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear and admired her peacefulness for a moment. Zack then carefully picked the sleeping beauty up and carried her quietly to her room. Once inside, he noticed the room was messy and might carry some bad memories after the attack, so he moved onto the next. This room was dark and very bare. He assumed it to be Cloud's room when he saw clothes strewn about. He again, moved on from that room and into the next. This room was pleasant and floral. _Marlene. _He thought with a smile. This room would do. He slowly walked across the wooden floor and lay Tifa gently on the girl's bed. After he secured the window, closed the curtains and covered Tifa with a blanket, Zack let the sleeping girl be.

As he got down the stairs, Zack smiled and looked around. "Alright, time to clean this place up." He said as he examined the wreckage Sephiroth left behind.

.

.

.

.

.

_Meanwhile, with Vincent and Yuffie_

"Man, I hope Tifa is okay." Yuffie said as she cleared a spot on Vincent's research laden desk and propped herself upon it to look at him as he studied.

"I'm confident she will recover soon." Vincent replied, not bothering to look up at his love.

"Yeah, I know she will... I just... I hate to see her like that. She doesn't deserve everything that's happened to her." Yuffie said, looking down at the cool tile floors.

"I agree." Vincent said, then looking up.

"I hope that somehow..." Yuffie said, turning to look Vincent intently in the eye, "She can fall in love with him... Like you... Have... With me." She said slowly as he inched close to his face. Vincent leaned close to her as well.

"I think she will." He whispered before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Yuffie flung her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her and the two held each other there for a moment. Vincent then pulled away. Both of them blushing, Yuffie's much more visible than his.

"S..so whatcha studyin?" Yuffie asked, breaking the almost awkward silence.

"Sephiroth."

.

.

.

.

.

Tifa finally arose and sat up in her bed. She blinked a few times, confused about her surroundings. _My old room? Nibelheim? _Tifa rubbed her eyes in confusion, and gasped when she realized her hands were completely healed.

"You're finally awake." Came a voice from the doorway.

Tifa turned to look at the doorway and gasped at the sight. There in the doorway stood none other than Mr. Lockhart. Her wine eyes widened and filled with tears. "F..father?!" She cried as she pushed herself out of the bed.

He rushed to her side and set her back on the bed. "Be careful, Tifa." He said with a gentle smile. "What's going on, father?" She asked confused as her hands reached up to his face.

"You're only dreaming, princess." He whispered as he leaned into her touch.

"Where's momma?" Tifa asked in a whisper as tears slid down her face.

"She's not here right now. This dream is about you and I." He replied as he put his arm around his daughter and pulled her close to him as he sat next to her.

"I don't understand." Tifa said, noticing that her entire body was restored and that she was wearing her old leather skirt and vest with tassels. On her night stand sat her brown cowboy hat and an old picture frame of Cloud.

"You know I never liked that blonde friend of yours. The one with the spiky hair right?" He asked, looking down at her.

"I know daddy." Tifa pouted. "You don't have to worry about him anymore."

"I always did like that tall one... The one with dark hair like you. What was his name?" Her father asked curiously.

"Are you talking about Zack?"

"Zsck Fair. That's it. He's a good man. I always hoped that my daughter would marry an honorable man. He seems quite honorable." Her father nudged.

"What are you saying, Father?" Tifa asked as she pulled away from him to study his face. As she studied it, he became increasingly light and nearly transparent.

"I'm saying that everyone has someone. Don't think it to be coincidental that he has returned."

"Father! Don't go!" Tifa yelled as she reached out for him. She tried to grab him, but he slipped through her fingers.

"You gotta wake up, princess." He whispered as soft timely music began to play.

"No!" Tifa exclaimed as tears fell from her face.

"Wake up!" He said as the music began to play louder.

Tifa's wine eyes snapped open and she looked around. "Marlene's room." She whispered. Tifa could hear faint music in the background through the door. To her, it sounded like Frank Sinatra, or something similar. Her heart was pounding, and sweat graced her forehead. "Just a dream." She said as she slowly sat up. Immediately she knew the wounds had not healed by the pain that coursed through her body. "Damn." She mumbled. As the music continued, she became increasingly curious as to why it was playing, and where on earth it was coming from.

Slowly, Tifa turned her body to the side and put her feet onto the chilly wood floors. She smiled at the coolness and then stood very slowly. "I got this." She said to herself. She made her way slowly past Marlene's stand-up mirror and looked at herself. She chuckled. Her hair was a bit out of place, her hands were bandaged and she was still wearing the hospital gown. She quickly turned to check if the gown had a back, and sighed relieved to find that it did.

Tifa made her way down the hall, approaching the stair well as she followed the soulful sound. Finally she reached the top step and when she looked down, she smiled. Zack was downstairs mopping furiously. He appeared to be wearing Cloud's clothing. A black, extra tight fitting wife beater, and blue jeans, also a bit tight, with the pant legs rolled up. He was singing and mopping, occasionally wiping sweat from his brow. From the looks of things, he had been working through the night. The house looked spectacular from what Tifa could see atop the stairs.

After a moment, Tifa caught Zack's attention and he flicked off the Tv that was playing the music and looked up at her. "You should be resting, Tifa." He said with a smile. He was a bit embarrassed she had caught him singing, but Tifa was impressed.

"I've rested enough for now." She said as she took a step down onto the lower stair. Before she knew it, Zack was at her side, carefully lifting her into his arms like a bride. Tifa's eyes widened and she blushed a bit at his action. He smelled a bit like sweat but mostly like cleaning products.

"You shouldn't walk down the stairs alone." He said as he gently walked her down the stairs slowly. Once safely on the ground, Zack looked to Tifa. "I'm sure you're a bit hungry?"

Tifa's eyes looked around, examining her home that was extremely tidy. More tidy than it had been in a very long time. She faintly heard the washer and dryer in the background. _He's done laundry, too? _"Zack, you didn't have to do all this." Tifa said, looking at him intently.

"Yeah, I know." He said, as he wiped his forehead with his arm. "I wanted to."

"Thank you." Tifa said with a grateful smile.

"Absolutely." He smiled back. "Now really, are you hungry?"

Tifa nodded and made her way habitually to the kitchen to prepare something. Zack helped her to the kitchen and made her sit at the table.

"I can make something." Tifa said, looking at Zack confused. "You've been cleaning all night, you need a break."

"Nah, I'm fine. How you gonna cook with two broken hands huh? Just relax and let Zacky do the cooking, will ya?" Zack chuckled as he opened the fridge. "Mmm... We'll have to do some shopping later, but I suppose I can whip something up with these things."

"What? No that fridge is full." Tifa said, confused.

"Yeah... But you don't know how much I eat." Zack confessed as he began pulling items from the fridge and placing them on the counter.

Tifa watched him from the table and goggled at his statement. Although the night before had entailed many emotions and trauma, Tifa felt at peace with Zack around for some odd wasn't worried about Sephiroth, or even about not being able to fight. She was thankful to him for being there And making such an effort, even though he had no reason to do so. Tifa thought back to last night and how Zack hadn't hesitated to suck the poison out of her body, not worrying about his own life. Of course Tifa knew Zack probably wouldn't be affected by the poison, but it was still a huge act of bravery on his part. She then recalled Cloud's reaction. He seemed absolutely petrified. Tifa had not seen him like that in het entire life. It frightened her, and she wondered why on earth he was so concerned for her.

"Hey." Zack said, as he sat in front of Tifa at the table. Tifa jumped, a bit surprised. "You okay? You were zoning out for a while. Should we go back to the hospital?" He asked, concerned.

"Oh, sorry I was just thinking. I'm okay. Thank you for all that you're doing for me."

"Well I hope you're hungry! We have to get your strength back so you have to eat a lot, okay!" Zack chimed as he rushed back to the kitchen and brought out a large plate of food and presented it before the wide eyes brunette. There was cinnamon sugar French toast, eggs garnished with cilantro, fresh fruit and yogurt in a small bowl to the side and hot sausage. "If you need help eating, I will feed you." Zack said as he took a seat next to Tifa with an equally large plate.

"Wow." Tifa said as her stomach growled and yearned for the food in front of her. "I think I can manage to eat on my own." Tifa said, as she delicately picked up the fork. Grasping the fork was a bit painful, but she gritted her teeth determined.

Zack could see her grimace, but he wanted to give her a shot at doing it herself, so long as she wasn't damaging herself more.

Tifa began to eat the eggs since they were soft and easy to pick up. She smiled as she savored them. "Zack." She said after swallowing a few bites.

"Yes?" He replied looking at her.

"This is really yummy." She said, impressed. "I didn't know you could cook."

"Oh Tifa, there are a lot of things I can do." Zack replied with a cocky smile.

Tifa blushed and rolled her eyes. After her eggs were gone, she moved on to the French toast because it looked way too enticing to pass up. As she tried cutting the toast with her fork, it sent tinges of pain through her hand and she dropped the fork on her plate with a loud clank. Zack set his fork down and pulled her plate to him. "Here." He said as he began cutting her toast into bite sized pieces. "I should've done that in the first place, I'm sorry Tifa."

"Oh, don't be. Thanks Zack."

Once breakfast was over and the dishes were done, Tifa insisted that Zack take a shower and try to relax a bit. He didn't want to leave her alone, but he figured it was better to leave her alone while she was awake, besides, he promised himself he'd make it a fast one.

While Zack was in the shower, Tifa walked to her room. Much to her surprise, it too, had been cleaned up and miraculously, the shattered window had been repaired. Tifa was beginning to feel overwhelmed. _Why is he doing this?_ She thought as she walked further inside and placed her hand on the glass of the window. She paused for a moment and looked out at the street. She resolved that somehow she would make it up to Zack anyway she could. She then walked to her closet, she desperately wanted out of the hospital gown. Most of her clothing revealed her stomach, which now looked horrific and gruesome with dried blood and several blue stitches. She prayed it wouldn't scar, but she knew it probably would.

After sifting through her closet seeing nothing that seemed comfortable, Tifa walked to her dresser and slowly and painfully, opened her pajama drawer. "Oh good." She said aloud as he pulled out a pair of baggy black pajama bottoms. Tifa then found a baggy red t- shirt and pulled that out of the drawer as well. Laying her clothes on the bed, Tifa sighed, knowing how difficult it would be to get dressed. Slowly she grabbed onto the bottom of the hospital gown and began lifting it over her head. The stretching of her torso became increasingly painful as her arms raised, as well as the wound on her left shoulder. "Damn." Tifa said, now stuck and hanging in the gown.

Zack happened to be finished with his shower and was about to walk to Cloud's room to steal some clothing when he noticed Tifa struggling. Well, if he was honest, the first thing he noticed was her small black underwear with pink lace around the edges that barely covered her cheeks and the small two dimples she had on the small of her back. Then, he noticed her struggling. "Oh, Tifa let me help you." Zack said as he walked into the room. Tifa blushed furiously upon hearing his voice.

"Zack?! No I'm fine!" She said embarrassed that she was showing him her ass..assets.

Zack chuckled and blushed at the same time as he gently helped her out of the gown and did his best not to stare at her. But it was difficult seeing as how her bra matched her underwear perfectly, and how wonderfully curvaceous her body was.

Tifa blushed threw her arms across her chest. "Zack." She whispered. He was shiny with shower water and the only thing he wore was a towel draped loosely around his hips. Tifa noticed his finely chiseled body, and admired it, trying her eat not to blush.

"I'm sorry.." Zack said, looking away. "You need help getting dressed?"

"Uh.." As much as Tifa wanted to be independent, she knew she needed assistance, and as much as she wanted to resist his charms, she was finding it awfully difficult. "If it's not too much trouble for you." She replied.

"It's a lot of trouble." He said a he slowly turned back to her. "You're just a damn fox, Tifa."

Tifa's eyes enlarged and her cheeks turned red. "Z..Zack!" She exclaimed. "Just help me get dressed, and try not to drool."

"No guarantees, but I will help. Sit down." He said. Tifa obliged, and sat. Her stomach filled with butterflies as she sat on her bed with Zack, both nearly naked. Carefully, Zack lay her down and grabbed her pajama pants. It took everything within him not to straddle her and start kissing her, frankly was was quite tempted. The only thing stopping him in his mind were the wounds she barred. And he respected her also. He slowly put the pajamas over her feet and looked up at her.

Tifa was blushing, doing her best not to stare at him or show any signs of embarrassment or interest in Zack, but she knew she was probably failing. Zack slowly pulled her pants up and Tifa's heart pounded rapidly as he dressed her.

After her pants were on, Zack slowly sat the girl up and pulled her shirt over her head. Once she was dressed he smiled at her and gently patted her hair.

"There." He said

"Thank you so much, Zack." Tifa said, slowly standing. "I'm going to fold some laundry. Help yourself to more of Cloud'a clothes."

Tifa then walked downstairs and propped herself on the couch, turned on the TV and started to attempt the folding. Soon after, Zack joined her on the couch and looked at her crinkled piles. I_'ll retold those_. He thought to himself as his eyelids got heavy.

Tifa looked over at him. She could tell he was exhausted, and that he was drifting. Moments later, Zack slid down to the side and rested his head on Tifa's lap, fast asleep. Tifa at first, was surprised, but then she looked at his peaceful face and began to pet his hair gently. "Sleep well, Zack." She whispered

.

.

.

.

.

_Meanwhile, with Aerith and Cloud_

It was nearing dinner time and Cloud sat at the table, staring off into space. Marlene and Denzel were both occupied with a movie, and Aerith had just placed a casserole in the oven and walked over to Cloud.

"You're worried about her, aren't you?" She asked as she placed a hand on his back and began rubbing his back gently.

Cloud turned to her and nodded. He couldn't figure out why he was so sick and worried about Tifa. It was troubling him greatly. "I know Zack is there but..."

"Let's bring them dinner tomorrow." Aerith interrupted his thought.

"Okay." Cloud replied.


	15. Chapter 15: Jealous

**Hello! Thank you all for taking the time to read this silly little story of mine! Thank you to all of my extremely faithful reviewers. You don't know how much joy it brings me when I read What you have to say. WOW chapter 15! Glad I've made it this far! Thanks for your patience for Zack and Tifa to begin to build a relationship. I like it to be realistic, however I feel like it's gonna happen soon ;) wink wink**

**I DO NOT OWN FF VII!**

**_Chapter 15: Jealous_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

It had been about two weeks since the Sephiroth incident, the bar was closed until further notice and Zack as Tifa were beginning to get into a routine. Every morning Zack would wake Tifa up, they would have breakfast together, Then Tifa would do her best to get into a swim suit (zack tying of course) and Zack would help her shower. After showering, Zack would dress and rewrap her wounds. Tifa was beginning to feel overwhelmed with all the help he was giving her. In her mind, she struggled with it. What could she do to repay him? How could she show her appreciation? Before she could answer any of these questions for herself, she wanted to know why exactly Zack was doing so much for her.

She rose a few minutes early, before Zack had come in to wake her. She was used to his timing by now, and was ready as expecting him. Like clockwork, Zack knocked on her door right at 7:05, but Tifa didn't answer or reply, she simply flung the door open painfully and stared at him.

"Oh, you're already awake." Zack said with a warm smile as he leaned against the door frame and looked downward at the brunette.

Tifa had been thinking all morning about the conversation she would have with him. She was a bit nervous and when she looked at him, her heart pitter pattered and she couldn't explain why. All this time, he had been selflessly giving and helping her with everything. "Zack." Tifa finally spoke.

"You alright? You look kinda pale. Maybe you should rest for a bit longer huh?" He said as he gently placed a hand to her forehead.

"No, I'm okay. I just... I wanna know why you're helping me so much. You know you don't need to." She said, looking away for a moment.

"I know I don't need to, but did it ever occur to you that maybe I want to do all this?" Zack replied with a curious look on his face.

Tifa looked up at him and stared into his Mako enhanced orbs for a moment. She could tell he was sincere with his reply, but it didn't seem to answer her question. "But Why?" She asked in a half whisper as her eyes glistened with thirst for an answer.

Zack chuckled and shook his head with closed eyes. After a moment, he opened his eyes and looked at her again. "Tifa, if you haven't figured it out by now, I don't know if you ever will." He said putting his hands on his hips.

Tifa crossed her arms, annoyed that he couldn't be straightforward with her. "What are you talking about?" She asked with a sigh.

Zack took a breath and then sighed himself. "Look," he started, "one reason I am helping you out so much is because I know I should have back then when I had the chance instead of leaving you to wait for Cloud who blew it with you in the long run. But..." He paused. "The main reason I'm doing this, is because I have feelings for you, Tifa."

Tifa stared up at him in partial disbelief. She knew Zack liked her when he kissed her and continued insisting that they were on a date, but feelings? Tifa blinked for a moment and as it started to set in, her heart began to pound, her stomach began to tingle and she was almost feeling light headed. She couldn't explain it and words wouldn't come out of her mouth.

Zack smiled down at her considerately. "You don't need to say anything right now, we need to get you showered and change your bandages."

Tifa nodded in response, turned to her dresser and then furrowed her brow in thought. "Would Materia heal my hands?" She asked, looking to Zack.

"Absolutely." He replied. "Damn, I'm surprised neither of us thought of that."

"We can text Yuffie." Tifa said with a smile as she took her phone off her night stand. She then handed the phone to Zack and continued readying her things for her shower. She placed her bikini on her bed next to a clean set of clothes.

"Alright, I sent it. Ready?" Zack asked as he approached Tifa.

Tifa nodded and Zack turned around. She carefully slipped out of her pajama pants and underwear, kicked them away and managed to pull up her bikini bottoms slowly and painfully. "Okay." She said as she looked over her shoulder at Zack. Zack turned around and walked up behind her. Carefully, Zack reached around her waist and grabbed the edges of her pajama shirt and pulled it off of her slowly. As he did this, Tifa's back, arms and shoulders became covered in goosebumps. This time felt different than all the rest of the times he had helped her dress. It was beginning to feel intimate. Once her shirt was off, Zack unhooked her bra with ease and slid the straps off her shoulders. Tifa shivered and Zack gritted his teeth trying his hardest not to look or touch. He was incredibly tempted to kiss the back of her neck and pull her close. Tifa slowly pulled her long, dark tresses up with one hand and positioned the bikini in place wjth the other and Zack tied it for her.

Once Tifa was dressed in her bikini, Zack gently took all of her bandages off and discarded them. He examined the wounds on her body, which seemed to be healing quite well and rapidly. "Shower time." He said with a small smirk. Tifa did her best not to blush as she walked to the bathroom with him. Carefully, Tifa stepped into the shower and sat in a comfortable position. Zack got the water to a warn temperature and flicked the switch and water began to pour onto Tifa. She sighed and began to relax as Zack sat himself down on the outside of the tub. Slowly, he began to lather up her pink lufa with pomegranate soap and then gently started scrubbing her arms and back.

As he did this, Tifa studied him, he had a small smile on his face even though water continually splashed him, and his hair was becoming increasingly flat. He seemed to be so content. This was so different from what she had seen with Cloud. As she thought about the past, she began to realize that maybe because she and Cloud had grown up together, they felt obligated to be together forever as a couple. At least that's how Cloud must have felt. _I guess I never really gave him a choice, did I? But Zack is choosing this, right here right now this is his choice. What is my choice?_ As she contemplated this, she began to realize that if it weren't for Cloud, Tifa easily would've fallen for Zack back then hen she first met him and guided him through Neiblehem. Her heart nearly stopped for a moment and she looked to Zack with an extremely serious look upon her face. _Then... Back then... And now.. Here and now... Maybe this... Is what they call 'Fate' _Without any more thought, Tifa knew that what was going on inside of her was returned feelings for the man who came to her rescue, and who had been helping her recover without waver or fail. Tifa stopped him as he scrubbed her arm, leaned up and kissed him firmly on the lips. Zack was stunned and his blue eyes widened for a moment. Instinct then took over as he felt the passion Tifa was expressing through her kiss, his arm reached across and leaned against the shower wall and he closed his eyes and intensified the kiss. Tifa carefully turned her body to the side and put an arm around his neck, desperately longing to tug on his hair. As Zack leaned further in, his arm that stabilized him began slipping in the water. Tifa quickly moved out of the way as Zack clumsily fell into the bathtub with Tifa, breaking their embrace. Miraculously, he did not in anyway injure Tifa with his long legs. Tifa let out a giggle as Zack became drenched in the warm shower water.

"Well damn." Zack said with a smirk. "Does this mean I can take you on another date?"

Tifa shrugged her shoulders and smiled with a blush. "We'll see."

"Ah, hard to get." Zack teased as he ran a hand through his dark and soaking tresses.

Tifa again blushed, a little flustered at the new and budding feelings she was experiencing. "Zack.." Tifa whispered.

"Yes?" He replied

Tifa looked at him with a smile. "I appreciate everything you've done for me. I hope somehow I can repay you."

"Ah, Tifa.. Don't even worry about it. This is something I want to do because I care about you. Now come here, let's wash your hair."

With that, Zack turned Tifa away from him and began to lather her hair. She sighed and relaxed as he massaged her head firmly. "Hmmm." She said quietly. Slowly, Zack rinsed her hair and then he conditioned it. Once he was done, he stood.

"Alright." He said as he turned off the water. "Stay here, and let me get changed and I'll bring you your clothes, okay?" He said as he looked down at the beautiful and glistening brunette.

Tifa nodded with a blush and Zack stepped out of the shower and closed the curtain behind him. He then threw off his soaking wet clothes and wrapped himself in a towel from the waist down. Tifa peered out and admired his muscular build as he exited the bathroom.

Zack walked across the hall and as he crossed the opening to the stairs, he noticed movement in the corner of his eye. Immediately he was on the defense and he rushed down the steps. Much to his surprise, Yuffie sat propped up on the back of the couch and Vincent sat next to her. Zack blushed a little embarrassed.

"Woah." Yuffie blurted as she stared wide eyed at Zack's half naked and glistening body. Vincent pouted at the look on Yuffie's face

"Breaking and entering, huh? Shame on you!" Zack teased.

"Yeah, well I have a key so that's not really breaking and entering, now is it" Yuffie said, shaking off the previous gaze.

"Did you use the key?" Zack inquired.

"Now that isn't important. Where is Tifa?" Yuffie said, hopping down from the couch.

"Oh, she's in the shower." Zack said, then realizing what his last statement had indicated.

"Oh!" Yuffie exclaimed. "You two are quite naughty aren't you! Why didn't Tifa tell me?!"

"N..no! It's not like that!" Zack defended with a blush. Vincent merely shook his head and let out a small chuckle.

"Suuuuure." Yuffie said.

"I'm serious. Now give us a minute and we will be down."

"Mmmhmmmmmmm make it a quickly lover boy."

"Yuffie." Vincent reprimanded as Zack went upstairs.

"Sorry, couldn't help it." She said with a mischievous giggle.

A few minutes later, Zack and Tifa emerged from upstairs and Yuffie was giving them quite the look.

Tifa raised her eyebrow and looked at her curiously as she approached. "What?"

"You didn't tell me you and Zack were together." Yuffie said, crossing her arms and pouting.

"Well technically... It's nothing official. You didn't tell me about you and Vincent, now did you?" Tifa replied back.

"How did you know?!" Yuffie said, confused.

"So it's true!" Tifa giggled.

Meanwhile, Zack began making some breakfast in the kitchen and Vincent decided to help, and leave the girls to squeal and giggle.

"You like Zack, don't you Tifa?" Yuffie asked in all seriousness as she began digging through her bag to find a green healing materia.

"Well..." Tifa started as she recalled their kiss earlier. "I think I do. I can't really explain it."

Yuffie only smiled widely in response. She was thrilled to say the least. "Oh!" Yuffie said as she remembered her train of thought. "I texted you to ask you how many I needed to swipe... But I guess you were in the shower..."

Tifa blushed lightly. "It wasn't like that... Zack fell in. I guess I should check my phone though while you're finding the materia." Tifa said. She then made her way upstairs and grabbed her phone off I the dresser where she left it. Much to her surprise, she had six missed calls, and about nine text messages. All from Cloud and one message from Yuffie.

_"How are you feeling today?"_

_"Are you recovering alright?" _

_"You must be sleeping."_

_"Plenty of rest is good."_

_"I hope you're okay."_

_"Just tried calling, you alright?"_

_"Tifa..."_

_"Please text me when you get this."_

As Tifa read the last text, the home phone began to ring from downstairs and she began to head that way as she closed her phone. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she realized Zack had picked up the phone.

"Oh.. Yeah Tifa is okay. We... Uh she was just in the shower that's all...well Let me ask her.. Okay, hang up on me then" Zack said, slamming the phone on the counter.

"Was that Cloud?" Tifa asked.

"Yeah, he said he and Aerith are bringing dinner over again tonight." Zack replied with a shrug and a slightly annoyed look.

"Oh.."

.

.

.

.

.

When dinner time rolled around, Tifa began to feel anxious as she awaited their arrival . She sighed heavily as she stared out the kitchen window. She assumed he would be bringing the kids along, so it eased her nerves knowing she would be seeing Marlene and Denzel. Yuffie had brought enough materia to heal her hands and part of her torso wound and Tifa couldn't be more thrilled about it. She had about 75% more mobility than she had, she still had to be careful not to reopen any wounds, but just the fact that she could use her hands again was enough. Tifa had decided that she was in good enough shape to take the kids back home, so she knew she needed to find out how Zack felt about it before they arrived. If Zack wasn't okay with them being around, then Tifa wouldn't be okay with Zack being around. "Zack?" Tifa asked as she walked up to him. He was sitting on the couch folding some laundry and humming to himself.

"Hm?" Zack said, turning and looking at her.

"Now that I've recovered, I think that I can resume taking care of Marlene and Denzel. How do you feel about that?" She asked, sitting next to him.

"Oh, Tifa, absolutely! I really like Denzel, and Marlene seems so sweet. They are your responsibility, I can't come between you guys. I can leave if you want me to." He said, standing nervously.

"No, Zack, I don't want you to." Tifa said, reaching for his hand.

"Really?" Zack replied, grabbing her hand.

Tifa nodded with blushing blush and then jumped at the sound of the door being pounded on.

"Sounds like they're here." Tifa said, standing also.

.

.

.

.

Once everyone had said their 'hello's', and settled around the table, Tifa began to notice Cloud watching her and Zack carefully. Zack was seated right next to Tifa, and Aerith and Cloud say directly across from them, while the kids sat at either end of the table. Cloud could see that Tifa and Zack were acting a but differently around one another, brushing each others hands on accident, smiling softly at one another. Something seemed fishy. "Tifa, you seem to have recovered nicely." Aerith said, breaking Cloud from his thought.

"Thanks to Zack." Tifa smiled. "I don't know what I would've done without him here."

"I'm glad he was able to help you so much. That was kind of you, Zack." Aerith said with a soft smile.

Cloud looked over at Zack who seemed to be beaming with joy as Tifa spoke of him, Zack noticed. "Yeah, that's nice." Cloud mumbled. Tifa looked at Cloud and began to wonder why he seemed so agitated, and why he had texted her so many times earlier in the day.

"Oh, I forgot I put some cookies in the oven, I'm sure they're done by now." Aerith said, standing.

"Oh, let me help you." Tifa said, walking with her to the kitchen.

While the girls went to the kitchen, Cloud turned to Zack and glowered. "What are you trying to pull, Zack!"

Zack quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"With Tifa." Cloud said, retracting into his chair a little.

"How does that concern you, Cloud?" Zack said, curious as to where this conversation was leading.

"Forget it."

As Aerith peered into the oven, checking on the cookies, Tifa couldn't help but notice her downcast demeanor. "You okay, Aerith?" Tifa asked concerned.

"Tifa," Aerith said, looking sadly over at Tifa, "He's going to leave me."

"What? No.. What do you mean?" Tifa asked, walking up to Aeith and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I think he is still in love with you, Tifa." Aerith replied looking down.

"No way. Don't be silly, Aerith. He's been in love with you for a long time. Let me talk to him, sometimes he just has weird moods that's all."

"Would you?" Aerith said, hope filling her green watery eyes.

"Yeah, I'll go now." Tifa said, reassuring her. With that, Tifa walked to the dining area and looked at Zack and Cloud who seemed to be having an intense stare down. As to not alarm Zack, Tifa worded her statement carefully. "Hey Cloud, could we go outside and talk about the kids' schedule for this week?"

"Hm? Oh yeah I guess." Cloud said, breaking his stare from Zack. Zack nodded at Tifa and gave her a warm smile.

Cloud and Tifa then walked outside and began their conversation. "What the heck is going on with you?" Tifa asked as Cloud sat himself on a bench nearby.

"What do you mean?" Cloud replied in a mumble.

Tifa had grown quite accustomed to this mumble, she understood what he said. "The texts, you calling me and all of a sudden acting like you genuinely care? Dinner? Acting weird toward Aerith? Glaring at Zack?"

"Are you really moving on with him?" Cloud asked, as he looked up at her.

"I can't really say what's going on between he and I right now." Tifa replied. "Why do you care?"

"I don't know..." Cloud said, putting his face in his hands. "I don't know if I'm ready to let you go." Cloud admitted.

Tifa was taken aback by his statement, but as she thought about it, she wasn't surprised. This was a lot like Cloud, he had a tendency to waver with his feelings. Just when Tifa began to be happy, Cloud had to try to complicate things. "That doesn't matter, Cloud. You're not stringing me along anymore, we ended things, I've come to terms with that, and you need to too. Don't you go breaking her heart too. She gave up Zack for you."

"Are you saying that Zack is better than me?" Cloud asked, standing.

"Indirectly." Tifa replied as she crossed her arms. "Don't screw up with this girl, she's probably the only one you have a shot with." Tifa scolded.

"I don't want you with him. It.. Hurts." Cloud said, looking away.

"Good." Tifa spat. "Now maybe you know what it feels like." Tifa said, turning from him to walk back inside.

Cloud wasn't sure what to say, but he knew there was truth to the statement Tifa made about Aerith being his last shot at love, and he didn't want to give that up, wether he was jealous of Tifa and Zack or not.


	16. Chapter 16: Birthday

**Wooh! I've got to say I have some amazing readers and extremely faithful reviewers. It means so much to me when you all tell me that you're enjoying. That makes me soooo happy :3 thanks! XD by the way, I realized in my first chapter that the Kids are way older than they should be in my story, and for this I apologize sincerely! But I'm going to keep it the way it is :) **

**I DO NOT OWN FF VII (unfortunately)**

_**Chapter 16: Birthday **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tifa woke up abruptly to the sound of Marlene giggling and Denzel shooshing her. She opened her eyes and turned to her side to see the two smiling at her sweetly. Tifa was thankful that Cloud had offered for them to come back with her, he needed time alone with Aerith to regroup and figure himself out.

"What are you two doing up so early?" Tifa asked as she looked upon them curiously.

"Well it's your birthday, silly!" Marlene exclaimed as she presented Tifa with a card. Tifa sat up and took the card delicately in her hands, appreciating the lack of pain throughout her fingers as she touched the paper. "Ah, thank you both so much." Tifa said before opening the card. If Tifa was honest, she had to admit she had forgotten all about her birthday.

"Hurry and open it! There's more!" Marlene blurted.

"Marlene..." Denzel mumbled.

Tifa smiled at their exchange and then opened up the envelope. The card was beautiful. It was covered in red glittery roses with a delicate lace covering. Tifa sighed happily and opened it up.

**Happy Birthday! May your special day be filled with surprises and may your birthday wishes come true!**

_Dear Tifa, we are glad you're doing better! Thank you for always taking such good care of us. We hope that you have a great birthday! We love you so much!_

_Marlene and Denzel._

"I picked the card!" Marlene chimed happily as Tifa climbed out of bed.

"It was beautiful, Marlene. Thank you both so much it was very sweet of you." Tifa replied as she made her way to the kids. She then wrapped her arms around the two and held them close with a happy sigh.

"Good morning, birthday girl." Came Zack's voice from the doorway. Tifa looked up from her embrace and saw Zack leaning to the side and looking in. He had a soft, yet quirky smile on his face and he was wearing a navy blue tank and washed out baggy jeans. To complete the outfit, he was wearing a frilly, flour stained red apron with cupcake print.

"Well, good morning." Tifa replied with a smile. "Don't you look snazzy."

"Now, now. Don't make fun of my outfit. It goes good with my eyes." Zack said with an obviously fake pout.

"I like Zacky's apron!" Marlene said with a giggle as Tifa released her and Denzel. Denzel shook his head and gave a small smile.

"Why thank you, Marlene. C'mon Tifa, breakfast is waiting." Zack said as he turned to walk to the kitchen.

"Zack, how did you know it was my birthday?" Tifa asked, following him and the kids down the hall.

"Well, I knew for a while, I saw it in Cloud's calendar in his office." Zack replied, almost regretfully.

"Oh, I haven't been in there for a while. I actually think I have an extra pair of gloves in there. I'm gonna grab them." Tifa said, turning back around an heading for Cloud's office.

"Hey, Marlene, Denzel, can you two go set the table for me?" Zack asked kindly.

"Sure! We'll make it look nice!" Marlene said before dragging Denzel down stairs.

Quickly after dismissing the kids, Zack rushed after Tifa who had already made it to the office and was staring at the desk top calendar atop Cloud's cluttered and dusty office desk. The date, May 3rd, was circled with a red marker with some notes.

_Tifa's b-day. Proposal. _When Tifa read this, she placed both hands on the desk and stared at the paper blankly with her head down. A few days before that were marked also. _Pick up ring. Make reservations. What? _Tifa thought, in shock. She couldn't believe her eyes. Of course she knew this was all irrelevant now. Before Tifa could think anymore, she was surprised by a strong and assuring hand resting upon her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Tif..."

"Zack, for what?" Tifa said, cutting him off as she turned to look up at him.

"I..."

"Don't be sorry for anything, this is irrelevant now, Zack." Tifa replied gently, but firmly. Zack nodded and smiled. He believed her statement, although he could tell she was a bit bothered by the words on the calendar, he didn't want to push.

"Alrigt. Hey, let's get you some breakfast, birthday girl!" He said with a wink.

.

.

.

.

During breakfast, Marlene and Denzel both seemed to be glowing. Squeeing as if they were excited but doing their best to keep a lid on it. Zack seemed calm, but a bit happier than usual and Tifa was beginning to wonder what was up.

"Alright, what's going on guys?"

"We're going to the beach!" Marlene blurted before Denzel's hand could teach her mouth in time.

"Surprise." Zack said with a smile and a shrug.

"Beach?" Tifa asked, setting her fork down and looking at Zack.

"Yeah! Cid is flying us to Costa del roll!" Marlene exclaimed.

"Costa Del Sol." Zack corrected with a chuckle.

"The town the manufactures softs?" Tifa asked curiously, eyes lighting up a bit.

"That's the one." Zack said with a wink. "This was their idea." Zack said, gesturing to Marlene and Denzel who were both smiling from ear to ear.

"Really?" Tifa asked, a little teary eyed.

"Yeah, really!" Marlene chimed.

"You'll have to pack, Cid is on his way. Denzel informed.

"You guys are awesome." Tifa said with a large smile. She then stood from the table and looked over a Zack. "Thank you, Zack." She said before rushing upstairs. Once in her room, Tifa let out a sigh and closed her door. She was blown away atithe thoughtfulness of her family, Zack included. She smiled at herself when she thought about Zack as a family member. He had done so much to help her in her recovery selflessly. Now here he was arranging to take her to the beach. It had been so incredibly long since she had seen ocean water, but the beach was one of her favorite places. Qickly, Tifa grabbed a small suitcase and began throwing clothes in hurriedly. Excitement was overflowing from her. _Zack... S_he thought with a contemplative sigh. Now she_ really _owed him. "Ah." She said to herself as she took a few swimsuits and threw them in the suitcase as well. "Oops, almost forgot." She said, throwing in a a pair of old gloves, just in case and for good measure. Tifa then changed into a pair of red shorts and a tight fitting white v-neck, and of course her black high top sneakers.

"Teef! Get your ass down here! " Shouted a familiar raspy voice.

Tifa smiled. _Cid. _She sighed happily, grabbed her phone and bag and rushed downstairs to meet them.

"Now you know I don't like you using bad language around Marlene and Denzel." Tifa frowned teasingly.

"Happy birthday kiddo." Cid said, ignoring her statement. Marlene, Denzel and Zack had their things ready to go and were waiting by the door.

"Thank you, Cid." Tifa said with a warm smile, happy to see an old friend.

"Let's hit the skies.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zack watched Tifa as she stared put the window of the air ship. She seemed like a whole different person, excited happy and full of energy. Like the _old _Tifa. The one he knew back then. It made him smile in admiration. Glints of sunlight illuminated golden red strands of Tifa's hair as they made their way toward Costa Del Sol. Zack estimated that they were close, but Cid never specified a time in which they would arrive. Zack approached Tifa and stood by her side, admiring the veiw along side her.

"Hey." He said with a smile.

"It's beautiful, huh?" Tifa said, turning to look at Zack who had a sweet smile upon his face.

"Seen prettier." Zack shrugged, closed his eyes and widened his smile. Tifa half smiled, sighed and popped her hip to the side.

"Where?" She said, curious to know what was more beautiful than a crystal blue sky and an approaching island.

Zack opened his eyes and made a serious face, he then took his right index finger and placed it on her nose. "You, miss Lockhart." He replied casually.

Tifa blinked a few times, giggled and blushed before pushing his hand away. "Oh come on now."

"Hey. I'm serious." Zack said with a slight pout.

Cid watched the two's playful exchange while still manning the wheel. Cid was a bit unsure of Zack, after all he was a die hard SOLDIER, who would so anything for Shinra. Of course, Cid knew that Zack had saved Cloud's ass and was the reason he was still alive. Helped him escape from Shinra's clutches and go back to living a "normal" life. He decided that was enough to trust the guy, but to trust him with Tifa was another story. If Cloud was a soldier from the same place and time, and he screwed up terribly with Tifa, just what was _this_ guy capable of? Cid resolved that if Tifa had anything to say about his feelings, she would scold him and tell him to give Zack a chance. So for that reason, he did.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ocean air filled Tifa's lungs as the walked onto the beach and toward the water, in search of the perfect set up spot. Palm trees lined a beautiful cobblestone walkway above the beach that circled the small island and it's shops. a few other people were out, but the beach was not too crowded at all. The sun was shining brightly, but not so much as to scorch or beat down upon them, and a light breeze was blowing through the air. Perfect conditions. This was by far, the most wonderful present she could think of. Marlene and Denzel were already rushing down the beach side, screaming and laughing in excitement. Zack carried the bags and followed Tifa who was walking rather slowly as she admired the golden shores and tranquilizing ocean waters. "Here should be good." Tifa said, suddenly turning and smiling brightly at Zack.

"Looks perfect." Zack replied_. Damn, she is somethin' else_. Zack thought with a smile as he set the bags down and began searching for a towel. Tifa walked to him and helped him find and lay out the towels.

"Marlene, Denzel!" Tifa called out. Shortly after, Marlene and Denzel came rushing van and Tifa looked at them sternly. "Don't go rushing too far from our sight, okay? Stay close."

"Alright, Tifa . We will." Denzel replied responsibly.

"Hey let's build a sand castle!" Marlene suggested.

"Yeah, will you guys help us?" Delzel plead.

"Sure!" Said Zack.

Tifa decided she would rather lay out in the sun a bit and watch the three play. Zack took off his shirt, folded it neatly, and put it away. He was already wearing his Hawaiian flowered swim trunks, which made Tifa giggle. Marlene and Denzel too, had their bathing suits on under their clothing, so Tifa ran to a local shop to change and grab some bottled water for everyone. She decided to wear a purple bombshell bikini with crossing straps and a bow in the middle, with black short shorts. The strings on her bikini bottoms hung out of the sides of her shorts and brushed gracefully along her upper thighs. When she finished changing and looked Ino the mirror, her jaw dropped. The wound on her stomach was completely healed, and the one on her shoulder was simply a scratch. she ran her fingers across her stomach, there wasn't even a scar. She was thrilled, confused, but thrilled. It must have had something to do with Zack, or visa versa.

When Tida returned from the changing room with the waters, Zack saw her approaching and his own jaw dropped. Sure he had seen her in a bikini at home when helping her shower, but she looked absolutely breathtaking. He shook his head and smiled. _Damn damn damn. _He thought to himself as she sat back down on the towel.

Their sand castle seemed to be coming along well. Marlene was by the shoreline, collecting shells and sea glass as decorations, Denzel worked on the moat, while Zack began creating the structure. Tifa smiled at Zack as he encouraged the kids and helped them with their castle. They laughed together and played together so well. Tifa pondered this for a while as she lay on her stomach. She propped her chin under her elbows, raised and crossed her legs as she admired the scene before her. _I almost wih this had happened sooner_. She thought with a longing smile.


	17. Chapter 17: Beach House

**Hello readers! Thanks so much for reading! Means a lot to me! I'm sorry for the delay in updating! :( forgive me!**

_**Chapter 17: Beach House**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

After hours of playing in the sun and ocean waters, Tifa, Zack, Marlene and Denzel were laying on the beach and admiring the sun set, along with pointing out what shapes they could spot in the clouds. Not long after pointing out a bunny, Marlene sat up upon hearing the sound of a vehicle approaching. A large maroon jeep with large sand tires approached them. Quickly, Zack stood and cocked his head to the side. Tifa too, stood and put her hands on her hips. The jeep finally came to a stop just in front of their little camp and out of the jeep came a loud and booming voice.

"Well happy birthday! Sorry I'm a little late." Shouted Barret as he hopped out of the jeep and approached the group.

"Barret?" Tifa asked, excited but confused at the same time.

"Barret!" Marlene exclaimed as she ran toward him.

"Hey baby girl." Barret said with a smile as he gave her a quick hug.

"So you made it." Zack said, approaching Barret. Zack had secretly been communicating with not only Cid, but Barret too. For about a week or so he had been making plans to give Tifa the birthday she deserved. Something spectacular, something to wow her. Barret was hesitant to help out an Ex soldier, but he figured if anything happened, he'd just kill the guy and get it over with.

Tifa and Denzel stood back and observed. This wasn't making sense to Tifa. Zack and Barret didn't know each other. And Barret didn't know they were coming here, unless there was more to the whole 'birthday plan' than Tifa was aware of.

"Yeah, what's it to you pretty boy?" Barret retorted, without the need of a retort. Barret was protective of Tifa, especially when it came to men and relationships. Although Tifa had only been in one real relationship, Cloud had done enough damage in Barret's eyes, to last a lifetime. But something about Zack gave Barret a little hope for Tifa. He seemed determined to do whatever he needed to in order to make Tifa happy, even just to smile. He had asked what she liked, what she didn't like, foods she loved, foods she hated, her dream vacation, and places that might scare her. Of course Zack was getting to know Tifa on a personal level as he helped her recover, but this had to be perfect. All kinds of information was extracted from Cid and Barret as Zack desperately tried to plan the perfect getaway for Tifa. Zack certainly seemed to care a whole hell of a lot.

"Haven't I proven myself?" Zack said, crossing his arms.

"We'll see." Barret growled before going back to the jeep and opening the door. He then grabbed a black rectangular box and threw it to Tifa. "How are them hands?" He asked, concerned after throwing the box. Zack had notified Barret of the Sephiroth incident, unfortunately due to work he couldn't leave. It was a critical time that demanded his presence, but that didn't stop him from being angry. Zack told him how brave Tifa was, and how strong she was too. Of course Barret knew these things, but Zack had the ultimate confidence in Tifa, that couldn't be explained. Barret began to realize that Tifa would be safe with the Ex soldier, and if not she would just kick his ass.

Tifa caught the box and looked at him with a smile. "You didn't have to do this." She paused. "How'd you know? And what are you doing here? What's going on?"

Zack chuckled and went to Tifa. "I told him."

"Yeah, pretty boy here has been talkin to me for weeks now about this. Planned it all out for ya." Barret said with a nod.

"We helped!" Marlene giggled.

Tifa smiled and looked at Zack, then Denzel who was smiling happily. "What did you plan out, Zack?" Tifa asked curiously.

"I can't tell you everything." Zack replied with a smirk.

"That's from me." Barret interrupted, gesturing to Tifa's box.

"Oh, right! Thank you!" She said with a warm smile. Tifa opened the box slowly, lifting the lid and peering in. Suddenly, upon seeing what was inside, she gasped and pulled it out of the box. In her hands were an expensive pair of red leather fighting gloves with a flexible lining on the palm side to give her knuckles more support. "Barret, thank you." Tifa said in then ran to him and flung her arms around him tightly and held him there for a moment before breaking away.

"It's the least I could do for ya, you. take such good care of these two ruffians." Barret said as he rubbed Denzel's head and yanked him over to his side.

Tifa let out a giggle followed by a happy sigh. "You all are amazing."

Barret blushed slightly before looking to Zack and Tifa. Zack seemed to be gazing at Tifa with stars in his blue mako eyes. It didn't take a genius to know what Zack was feeling by the way he stated at her. Barret knew then it was time to go.

"Okay kids, get your things." Barret said, nudging Denzel and Marlene.

"Hm? You guys are leaving?" Tifa said as Marlene and Denzel began to gather their items.

"Yeah, we got things to do around town. Kids thought you needed some 'alone time'. Whatever the hell that means. You two go and enjoy your night." Barret started. "No funny business pretty boy." Barret glared.

"Barret." Tifa warned with a glare of her own.

Barret shrugged and let out a chuckle before hopping into the jeep. "Hurry up kiddos, don't wanna be late to the movie "

"Bye Tifa!" Marlene smiled as she climbed into the jeep.

"Happy Birthday, Tifa." Denzel said before looking at Zack sternly. "Please take good care of her, Zack."

"I promise I will." Zack replied.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tifa watched the jeep drive away in the direction of the setting sun, the sweet ocean breeze flinging her hair away from her face. As the jeep shrank into the distance, she turned to Zack and looked at him curiously.

Zack, although caught up in admiring her, noticed the expression upon her face. "What's that look for?" He asked as he pouted his lips a bit and narrowed his brows.

"Just what is it that you have planned?" Tifa asked as she held back a giggle looking at Zack's face.

"Well, I suppose it's time to show you then. Grab your things." Zack replied with a charming smile, followed by a wink.

Tifa swore under her breath for two reasons. One: she didn't like it when things were kept from her knowledge and dangled in front of her and two: she hated how charming Zack was, because it so easily made her flustered. Quickly she grabbed her things and turned to Zack again. "Alright, that's everything."

"Well, let me carry that." Zack said, grabbing Tifa's suitcase, although he had his own, and leaving her with her small beach bag. He realized he shouldn't have told her to grab her things in the first place, he should have just grabbed them. Tifa shook her head in protest.

"No it's okay, I'm capable." Tifa said, referring to the fact that her body was close to 100 percent healed.

"Mm Mm. That doesn't matter, I'm carrying it. Don't be one of those stubborn girls who insist that chivalry is dead." Zack said tilting his head to the side and giving her a puppy dog face.

"That's not how I feel... But." Tifa paused. Part of her wanted to carry her own bags and be able to hold Zack's free hand with hers, but she didn't want to make things awkward or make Zack sad in his kind gesture. Tifa sighed and nodded."I'll let you carry it."

"Thank you." Zack said as he smiled brightly. Soon, Tifa found herself following Zack off of the beach and onto the cobblestone pathway that lead into the town. it was gorgeous. The palm trees were quietly rustling as the summer breeze blew by. The setting sun was slowly turning Zack into a large and buff silhouette. Tifa giggled a little at her thoughts. She was very thankful for all Zack had done for her, and when she thought about that, it made her feel guilty. Tifa pouted, looked down and continued walking before smashing right into Zack's back.

"Ah.." Tifa mumbled as she rubbed her nose. "I'm sorry, Zack. Are you okay?"

Zack turned around quickly and put his hands on Tifa's shoulders. "I'm fine." He chuckled as he saw Tifa's cheeks turn red with embarrassment. "You alright, Teef?"

Tifa blinked a few times and stared at him. _Teef. _Sure, most of her friends called her that, Cloud even did from time to time, but it just sounded so much different coming from Zack. "Y..yeah I'm fine." Tifa replied, shaking it off. Zack gave her a nod and turned back around. He was at a check in desk of some sort, which Tifa hadn't realized until now, seeing as how she smashed into Zack._ I've really gotta pay more attention_. Tifa thought.

"Here are your keys. Your beach house number is 07." Said the girl who was manning the desk. Zack thanked the girl, took the key and handed it to Tifa.

"Hold this. Don't loose it, okay?" He said with a wink.

Tifa took the key a little nervously._ Beach house?_ Tifa was unsure what that would entail, although it would be so nice to get away. She wouldn't have to worry about any unwanted visitors in the night, and she could fall asleep to the sound of the ocean's tides gently rolling in. She hoped anyway, beach house didn't necessarily mean on the beach, but she really wanted it to. She trusted Zack, and knew there was nothing to be concerned about.

Once again, Tifa found herself following Zack. This time, they were back on the beach. This was a different area than they had been before. This area had beautiful and large homes spread out along the length of the shore. They were all on risers, and seemed to be made of the same stone the streets were made of.

"Ah, there it is. Number seven." Zack said, turning to look at Tifa who was a little behind. She was caught up in staring at the homes. "Hey." Zack said, laying the bags on the sand and going up to Tifa.

"Hm?" Tifa asked, turning her attention to Zack. He seemed a little concerned, but happy at the same time.

"We're here." Zack said smiling at her.

"Yeah?" Tifa mumbled as she stated at him. Zack shook his head.

"Have you ever been on a vacation?" Zack asked as he crossed his arms.

"No. Not in a long time." She replied. A moment later she let out a squeal as Zack lifted her over his shoulder and began carrying her toward the house as if she were a sack of potatoes. "Zack!" Tifa yelled. "Put me down!"

"Mm mm." He chuckled.

"Why?! What about the bags?" Tifa whined as she bobbed up and down with the steps that Zack took.

"I'll come back for them. Where's that key?" Zack asked as they approached the door.

"Well, it's in my pocket. If you put me down I can get it." Tifa replied.

"Mmm... Alright." Zack said, slowly lowering Tifa back to the ground.

Tifa stuck her tongue out at him and handed him the key.

Zack stuck his tongue out at her in return and then opened the door. The inside of the home was beautiful. The floors were a dark green marble, the kitchen was large and spacious and it looked as though there were two levels.

"Wow." Tifa said, peeking in around Zack.

"After you," Zack said stepping out of her way. Tifa walked inside and began to take in her surroundings. It was elegantly decorated as if it were a wealthy person's home. Zack had traveled a lot. Things like this didn't surprise him, or wow him. He knew that the majority of these beach houses probably all looked exactly alike. But seeing how happy Tifa was here , made him want to purchase one of these homes and let her live here. Maybe it was Midgar that was weighing her down, but Zack knew that Cloud was the real reason for Tifa's sorrow. "I'm gonna get the bags, you get settled in. We'll be going to dinner soon." Zack said as he watched Tifa explore the place.

"Alright." Tifa replied, turning and smiling at Zack. Zack quickly smiled back and then ran outside. As Tifa explored, she heard a faint rustling noise coming from the staircase. "Hm?" Tifa thought curiously. Slowly she approached the staircase, each step she took with caution. As she reached the first step, she saw a small figure dash across the opening of the stairs and down a hallway. Tifa's eyes widened for a moment. _What was that? T_ifa thought. Curiosity kicked in and Tifa climbed the stairs quickly and quietly and she peaked around toward the hallway. She could soon hear the sound of scrubbing and humming coming from what she assumed to be the bathroom. _Could this be the wrong house? _Tifa thought as she approached the bathroom slowly. Finally, Tifa reached the bathroom and peered in. There stood a short elderly woman with a curly white Afro atop her head. She was wearing a bright pink t-shirt and a pair of gray sweat pants. The woman quickly turned upon seeing Tifa's face in the mirror as she peered in. The woman let out a small scream, which caused Tifa to scream as well. The woman then began to giggle.

"Oh I'm sorry." The woman said. "I'm Nancy. You must be Miss Fair." Nancy said witha kind smile. "I haven't had time to finish cleaning upstairs yet for you, I hope you'll forgive me."

"It's okay. I'm sorry to have startled you. So then, do you own this home?" Tifa replied, relaxing a bit. Nancy seemed to have an awful lot of energy for an old lady.

Zack had retrieved the bags quickly and upon hearing the screams from upstairs, he scrambled his way up and rushed to Tifa. "You okay?!" He said, catching his breath.

"Oh! That must be the soldier, mister Fair. Oooh! He's a lot more handsome than they say!" Nancy said with a giggle. "To answer your question deary, yes I own this home. I rent it out to lovely couples like yourselves."

Zack blushed a bit. One because he was a bit embarrassed by the old lady calling him handsome, and two because she had called he and Tifa a lovely couple. "Oh, well it's nice to meet you.. Uhm... You're Nancy, right?" Zack asked, hoping to goodness he remembered her name from when he booked the place.

"That's right. Now if you two would like to get ready and go to dinner, that will give me a little more time to make sure this place is sparkling for you, huh?" Nancy said as she wiped her brow.

"Sure, we can do that." Zack smiled as he draped an arm around Tifa.

"Aren't you two just precious! Okay hurry along!"

"Yes ma'am."

.

.

.

.

.

Zack waited in the living room for Tifa to finish getting ready in the downstairs bedroom. He had changed into a pair of dark jeans and a white button up dress shirt. Not too fancy, but not tacky beach style either. He had wondered how long it took for a girl to get ready, as he sat on the couch hungry and growing more impatient.

Tifa had trouble deciding what to wear, she wasn't sure how fancy the restaurant was. Zack had told her it was nice, but she wasn't sure just how nice. Biting her lip, Tifa decided to bite the bullet and wear the little black dress she had packed. It was rather low cut, and spicy. The top was halter style and it had an open back down to about her waistline. Although she knew that Zack was already interested in her, she decided to impress him a little, seeing as how he had only seen her in pajamas for the past few weeks. She pulled the dress over her head and adjusted it as necessary. She knew as she looked in he mirror, his jaw was bound to drop to the floor. Tifa giggled a bit. She pondered for a moment on her hair. If she should try to wear it up or not, but she decided against it. Quickly she slipped on a pair of black sandals and walked out of the living room to meet Zack.

Zack stood quickly upon seeing Tifa. His blue eye went wide with shock and his heart thumped loud and hard in his chest. _Holy sh**. _Zack thought as Tifa walked up to him.

"You ready?" Tifa asked, ignoring Zack's expression, trying not to blush. When Zack said nothing, Tifa frowned and looked at him. "Am I over dressed?" She asked.

"N..no you look fandamntastic." Zack said with a slight blush.

"Oh.." Tifa smiled. "You do too." She blushed.

"Why thank you. Shall we?" Zack asked, extending his arm to Tifa. Tifa nodded and linked her arm in his and the two walked out of the home. .

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dinner had been wonderful. They went to a fancy beachside resort that had a restaurant on the inside. Zack and Tifa enjoyed good food and great company. Tifa decided not to drink any, but Zack had a few gin and tonics. The two made their way from the restaurant and back to the beach house. Tifa held her shoes in one hand and held onto Zack's with the other as the approached the house. Zack smiled widely when he felt her fingers slide in between his. It let him know that Tifa was comfortable with him, and that she trusted him. Which pleased him very much.

Zack unlocked the door to the beach house and the two walked inside. The house was filled with a sweet and chocolatey aroma. Tifa looked about curiously and approached the kitchen, Where Nancy was frosting a large chocolate cake. Tifa was surprised she was still there.

"Oh!" Nancy exclaimed. "Don't you look stunning!"

Tifa blushed. "Thank you, Nancy. Can I help you with anything?"

"No! I'm done. Let me show you two the master bedroom where you will be staying." Nancy exclaimed as she set her frosting tools in the sink.

Zack walked up at that time and looked at Tifa confused. _Why the hell is she still here_? He thought.

Tifa noticed the look on Zack's face and took his hand. "She's showing us something." she said gently.

Zack nodded and smiled at Tifa's gesture.

Nancy lead the two up the stairs happily. "I noticed your items were in separate areas. I hope you didn't intend on sleeping in separate bedrooms. That would be odd." Nancy prodded. Tifa's face turned red at this statement. Zack tried his hardest not to smirk.

Finally, they arrived in the master bedroom. It was gorgeous. The bed was king sized and draped in a white down bedspread. The headboard was white leather and the floors were tan tile, as if to represent sand. There were two dark red dressers with sea shells and candles. Then, there was a sliding glass door that let out to the balcony which overlooked the majestic ocean. Tifa was very pleased with it.

"I took the liberty of bringing your things inside and unpacking for you. Your clothes are in the dresser and some hanging up in the closet. And I made you a cake! Please enjoy your stay!" Nancy said happily.

Zack looked to Tifa. Unsure of if she would even want to stay in the same room, regardless he knew he didn't have to say anything to Nancy about it. He just wanted Nancy gone. He smirked as an idea came to mind. "Thank you, ma'am." he said as he scooped Tifa up in his arms and placed a kiss on her neck. Tifa blushed and let out a small squeak. "Now if you'll excuse us... We have some things to do."

"Ooh! I see yes! I'm sorry, enjoy your night you love birds!" Nancy chimed as she exited the room, closing the door behind her.

Gently, Zack set Tifa down and looked at her. She was blushing madly, trying to hide it. Of course she knew he was kidding, at least she thought he was. And since he set her down, she knew he must've been. That didn't mean Tifa's heart rate slowed any, or that she wasn't excited or even wanting for Zack to continue. Zack could see it in her eyes, desire. But he didn't want to push her. Quickly, he peaked outside on the balcony to see if Nancy was walking away and sure enough she was. Tifa followed Zack onto the balcony and gazed upon the ocean. The sky was navy blue with patches of lighter blue clouds poking through. The sun was completely set and the air was weighty and salty.

Zack turned to Tifa and looked at her concerned. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yes." Tifa said, turning to look at him. His eyes were sparking under the moonlight and his hair was falling out of place as the ocean winds blew gently.

"Do you want me to stay tonight?" Zack asked, a little nervously. He hadn't rented the beach house in order to have sex with Tifa, that was not his intention at all. If he was honest, he would greatly enjoy that, but he couldn't unless Tifa instigated it. He wanted to know that Tifa was okay with where their relationship was going, and he realized it wasn't an official relationship at all. Tifa nodded and placed her hands on Zack's chest.

"We wouldn't want to disappoint Nancy, would we? " She whispered. Zack placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Absolutely not." He whispered in reply.


	18. Chapter 18: Madness in Midgar

**Hey readers! PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR THE LATENESS OF THE UPATE! I promise no matter how long it takes I will finish this story so dont give up on me please. I want to thank you all so very much for all of your support and faithful reviews! Please continue to let me know how you like it! I really love hearing what you all have to say, in fact, when I get reviews it makes me want to post faster! You all are fantastic and I love you so much! Please enjoy! Sorry this is a shorter chapter! I have big BIG plans for next ;)**

**I DO NOT OWN FF VII!**

_**Chapter 18: Madness in Midgar**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Whadduya mean they're 'out of town?!" Yuffie exclaimed after begging Vincent to go with her to visit Tifa. After all it was her birthday. Yuffie had even gotten up early, baked her, well burned, her a batch of cupcakes and even wore a cute blue dress for the occasion, after all, Tifa was 26 now.

"Yes, they went to Costs Del Sol." Vincent answered as he dumped a dozen burnt cupcakes into the garbage can. Zack had notified him of the event much earlier in the week. He'd been asking Vincent several questions about Tifa and her likes and dislikes. He was quite pleased to see Zack taking such an interest in Tifa.

"And they didn't have the decency to invite me!? Or you?! How rude!" Yuffie pouted and crossed her arms.

Vincent then set the muffin pan on the counter and walked to Yuffie who was sitting on a bar stool by the island the center of his kitchen. Once he got to her he put both arms on either side of her, Trapping her e tween him and the counter, and leaned his face close to hers. "It's good for them to have_ alone time, _Yuffie." he said in a sultry manor.

Yuffie trembled a bit in excitement. She knew exactly what he was leading to and she blushed as she stared into his crimson eyes.

.

.

Cloud rose early and climbed out of bed before Aerith had even budged from her deep slumber. Today was Tifa's birthday and he had so many plans to fulfill that day that were now washed down the drain. _What happened? _He found himself wondering. Had he not stopped at that church on his way to do another mundane job, he'd be proposing to Tifa and Zack and Aerith would more than likely be together again. He just couldn't help it. When he saw Aerith in that church, all the memories of her kindness and softness returned, her beauty was radiating all around. He couldn't resist. But the more time he spent with Aerith the more he realized that she never cared for Zack as much as she did for Cloud. Although she mourned Zack's death, she always felt a strong connection with Cloud because of his strong and quiet demeanor. Cloud smiled as he thought about it. He knows telling Tifa he wasn't ready for her to move on was wrong. If he was, she should.

Slowly Cloud trudged to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He then started the water for his shower and began to undress. As he took off his shirt he pulled it over his head and held it at his chest for a moment and stared at his reflection in the mirror. A few small wrinkles found the selves around his eyes. He could tell the boyishness of his face was wearing off with time and age. He sighed, finished stripping down and jumped into the shower.

As the warm water hit his body for some reason Tifa came to mind yet again. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her face an her beautiful wine eyes sparkling. The face she was making was a stern and angry face. But it made him smile. _God, I miss that face. I hope you have a happy birthday, Tifa. _He thought to himself as he lifted his head and let the water fall onto his face. Cloud then began to lather up his hair and scrub his head aggressively as the shampoo lathered. As he did this he heard the door ope. And hit the back of the wall, then he hear bear feet slapping against the tile of the bathroom floor. After that he heard the sound of the toilet lid slamming into the tank of the toilet. And the sound after that sent shivers down his spine. Aerith had vomited violently, followed by a miserable moan.

Cloud rinsed his hair and peaked out at her, concerned. She was still in her matching pink pajama tank and long pants and she seemed to be clinging to the toilet as her knees hit the floor. "You okay?" He asked.

Aerith couldn't speak, fearful if she opened her mouth it would happen again. She simply looked at him with an expression Cloud hadn't seen before, something quite pitiful and shook her head. Seconds later she vomited again. Cloud quickly turned off the water, jumped out of the shower and wrapped himself in a towel.

.

.

.

.

.

Cloud sat anxiously in the waiting room of he hospital. He and Aerith waited a few hours at home to see if she felt better, but she only grew worse so he rushed her to the ER as soon as he could. The last thing he wanted was to lose her again. He knew he was overreacting and that it was most likely just the flu, but he wasn't taking any chances. He was filled with worry, an desperate for someone to talk to so he grabbed his phone and called Vincent. Cloud heard the ring over and over and it seemed as though Vincent wasn't going to pick up, until finally at the last minute, he did.

_"Hello?" _Vincent said in an almost annoyed monotone. It was hard to tell how Vincent was feeling just by the tone of his voice so Cloud ignored it.

"Vincent." Cloud said with a sigh of relief.

_"Do you need something?" _Vincent asked, growing increasingly agitated.

As Cloud listened, he thought back to Tifa once more, he wondered if Vincent might be with her. "Is she happy with Zack?" Cloud blurted. He had no control over what had just escaped his mouth. Here he was at the hospital waiting to hear news on Aerith's health and he's asking about his ex girlfriend.

Vincent paused before answering_. "Yes, I believe so. He took her to Costa Del Sol early this morning and they're spending a few days together there. Why do you ask?"_

Cloud blinked a few times upon hearing this. "Costa Del Sol?"

_"Yes is that all you wanted?" _Vincent said, ready for the conversation to end.

"No I actually called to tell you that I'm at the hospital right now with Aerith." Cloud replied. Directly after saying this, a Doctor emerged through the doors of the waiting room.

_"What, really is she okay?" _Vincent asked.

Cloud ignored Vincent and moved his phone down and looked up at the Doctor. She seemed like a kind woman. She wore a soft smile on her face.

"Mr. Strife? Congratulations." The Doctor said cheerfully.

"What? Why is she okay?" Cloud said standing.

While this conversation proceeded, Vincent continued to listen. He and Yuffie were in the middle of a hot make out session when the phone call came. She urged him to answer so long as she could listen too. So she listened along with him and they could barely make out what the Doctor was saying. But they heard loud and clear what came next.

"Your girlfriend is pregnant!" She said with a smile closing her eyes.

"Shit." Cloud mumbled to himself remembering Vincent was on the phone.

The next thing Vincent and Yuffie heard was a rustling noise followed by a dial tone.

.

.

.

.

"The prick hung up on us!" Yuffie exclaimed angrily.

"Well technically he was talking to me. So he hung up on me. " Vincent said, setting his phone down on the counter. Yuffie quickly snatched it away. "Yuuuufiiieee..." Vincent said sternly, knowing exactly what she was up to. "Don't ruin her vacation."

"She has to know." She said, clutching the phone closely to her chest and making a pitiful puppy dog face.

"She can find out when she and Zack come home. It's not your place to tell her." Vincent scolded.

"It is too! She's my best friend!" Yuffie yelled as she pushed away from Vincent and marched upstairs

.

.

.

.

Tifa lay peacefully in the plush king sized bed, soundly asleep. Her hair was wildly covering her pillow and one arm was hanging off the side of the bed dangling by the night stand. Zack lay on the other side of the bed stretched out completely, his hands tucked behind his head and a light snoring came from his side.

Suddenly a loud and obnoxious buzzing sound interrupted Tifa's slumber followed by a Dark fanfare of music. Vincent's ringtone. Tifa's dangling arm reached up to the nightstand and groped for the phone. Once she finally had it, she turned onto her back, pushed the hair out of her face and answered.

"Hello?" She said quietly, peering over at ZacK. The phone had also caused Zack to awaken, so he sat up slowly and looked at Tifa Who smiled softly at him.

_"Heyyyyy birthday girl!" _Came Yuffie's voice. But Tifa could tell by the tone in her friends voice something wasn't right.

"Hi Yuffie. Why are you up so late?" Tifa asked curiously.

_"Oh you're in Costa Del Sol.. I forgot about the major time difference. I'm sorry to wake you!"_ Yuffie said, biting her thumb.

"No it's alright, Yuffie. What's wrong." Tifa asked concerned.

_"Howwwws your vacation with mr sexy pants over there huh?! Has he made a move?! Have you guys... You know?!" _Yuffie said, avoiding the dreaded news she had to bring her friend.

Tifa blushed and looked at Zack. "No Yuffie. " she gigged. "What did you really need?" Tifa asked, reading through Yuffie's diversion with ease.

Yuffie let out a loud sigh._ "Look, Teef this isn't gonna be easy to say..._" She started.

"Well what is it, go ahead." Tifa urged, now a bit concerned.

_"Aerith's pregnant." _Yuffie said briskly.

Tifa paused for a long time before saying a single word. Uppn hearing Yuffiw mention pregnancy, Tifa remembered back two years when she had asked Cloud about children.

_***Flashback* **_

Cloud and Tifa were at the store getting a few things for the house. Tifa had just barely turned 24. As they walked, the came upon the baby department and Tifa walked over to the clothes.

"Look at how cute these clothes are!" She exclaimed. Cloud rolled his eyes.

"Let's go." He urged.

"Well... Cloud, don't you think it's time we start thinking of a child of our own? Imagine how cute that baby would be." She smiled.

"Tifa don't think about shit like that. The last thing we need is a baby running around. We can't just be some family. Just drop it."

_***End flashback* **_

_"Tifa?" _Yuffie asked, breaking through the silence and bringing Tifa back to reality. _"You okay?" _

"Thanks for letting me know, YuffIe. I'll be home soon and we can hang out then." Tifa said pushing back emotions.

Of course Yuffie knew Tifa was upset, but she needed her space and Yuffie would respect that._ "Okay, well if you need me call me and please enjoy some of that sexy beast while you're there!_" Yuffie exclaimed.

Tifa again blushed. "Behave!" She shouted before hanging up on her friend.

"Everything okay, Tifa?" Zack asked a bit concerned.

Tifa looked over at him and sighed. She knew the news would probably hit him just as hard as it hit her, he deserved to know too. "Aerith is pregnant."


	19. Chapter 19: Shines Brighter

**Why hello my lovely readers. Thanks for your continued support. I'm afraid I may have lost some of my followers due to my lateness with that last update, which saddens my heart a bit! But nevertheless I shall continue to write! Thank you a so much.(no this isn't the last chapter)**

**I DO NOT OWN FF VII**

_**Chapter 19: Shines Brighter **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Zack stared at Tifa for a moment, taking in the words she had just spoken. He was a bit confused, and maybe if he was honest a little upset, but not so much as he would be if Tifa wasn't in his life.

"Well Damn." Zack said, scratching his head. "You okay with this, Tifa?" He asked scooting closer to her.

"Well, to be honest, Zack it kind of bugs me." Tifa sighed. She was really happy with Zack, she really was. But every time she seemed to move forward with Zack, Aerith and Cloud came back with a slap in the face that left a red mark an a stinging sensation that seemed to last. "Only because a few years ago I had talked to Cloud about having a child. We were doing well financially, and Marlene and Denzle were doing great too. I guess I was just ready to take that next step. Cloud wasn't, he thought the idea was ridiculous and wouldn't let me bring it up again. It just makes me mad that he..."

"He's giving _her_ everything _you_ ever wanted." Zack said somberly.

Zack understood, no matter what the situation he was never one to be angry with the emotions Tifa may or may not be wrestling with. Which only made Tifa open up to him more. She truly appreciated the maturity of their relationship. And as she thought on I more, she realized her feelings for Zack were quite overwhelming.

"Tifa I know it sucks, hell I'm kinda pissed too, but..." Zack started. "I... I love you, and I'm not gonna let their shit bug me when I have someone perfect laying right next to me. "

Tifa stared at him wide eyed. She was just thinking about how strongly she felt for Zack, and it made her heart pound fast in her chest to think that he was feeling the same thing at the same time. "I.." She started.

"You don't have to say it." He whispered.

Tifa stood from the bed and looked over her shoulder. "I may not say it, but I can show it." She said with a seductive smile. Zack's heart stopped in excitement. What did she mean by show it? He continued to watch he. She then walked to the doorway of the bathroom and looked back at him once more. "You comin?"

.

.

.

.

.

It had been a week since Zack and Tifa had returned from their vacation. Tifa and Zack had opened up the bar once more and business was booming. It seemed as though everyone had missed them both. It was around noon and Tifa was making lunch for Marlene and Denzel in the kitchen with Yuffie while Zack was out fetching groceries. Tifa had asked the kids to tidy their rooms up, seeing as how they left them a disaster before leaving for Costa Del Sol.

Tifa placed the baking sheet in the oven and closed the door with her hip, and wiped her hands on her jean shorts. She then turned her attention to Yuffie who was sitting on the counter staring at her intently. "You two did it, didn't you?!" She exclaimed suddenly.

Tifa blushed a bit and looked at Yuffie sternly. "Yuffie that is none of your business." She said, crossing her arms.

"Is too. I'm your best friend. Tell me! Was it great?!" Yuffie said, now kicking her legs in excitement.

"Even if it did happen, and I'm not saying it did, I wouldn't discuss it with you."

"And why not?!" Yuffie whined.

"Because you're a v-i-r-g..."

"Hey! Am not!" Yuffie said, before promptly covering her mouth with her hands, one on top of the other.

"What?! You're kidding!? Yuffie you and Vincent..."

Yuffie blushed brightly and nodded. "Okay now that you know, you can tell me." Yuffie said smiling.

Tifa sighed. She was a little surprised at Yuffie, but the more she thought about it 5$3 less surprised she really was. Yuffie was holding back her passion for a long time after all. "Okay... If you must know, yes."

"I knew it! Yes! How was he?" Yuffie asked eagerly.

"Yuffie! That's personal." Tifa pouted.

Yuffie couldn't help but notice Tifa glowing, she knew something was up and it wasn't hard l get things of her. She was beyond ecstatic that her friend was finally moving on. "Okay, if you won't tell me that, tell me _this_. Was he better than Cloud?" Of course Yuffie knew that if the answer was no it was only because Tifa and Cloud had been together for years and they knew what made the other crazy. So part of her was expecting a solid no.

Tifa finally answered quietly and blushing furiously. "Yes."

"Ahh! I knew it!" Yuffie said excitedly.

"Alright now we can drop the subject right?" Tifa asked, a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, cause I think you got visitors." Yuffie mumbled as she pointed out the kitchen window. Tifa turned to look and she saw Cloud walking next to Aerith. Once they passed, it wasn't long before the knock came.

Tifa let out a sigh. "Oh joy, looks as though we have guests." she said sarcastically. Tifa then went to the door and opened it.

"Hey Tifa. Can we come in for a minute?" Aerith asked sweetly. Tifa studied them both, Cloud seemed a little nervous about something, while Aerith seemed to be quite content. In her delicate hands she held a small round pan. "Oh I baked you a pie. Cherry is your favorite right? That's what Cloud tells me anyway. It's for your birthday."

_I hate cherry. He knows that_. "Thanks Aerith!" Tifa said, ignoring the smug look on Cloud's face. "Come in." Tifa said, stepping aside for her guests to enter. Once inside Tifa closed the door and took the pie Aerith offered into the kitchen and placed it on the counter. Aerith and Cloud followed.

"Are the kids here? I kind of wanted to talk to them." Cloud asked.

"They're cleaning their rooms. What did you want to talk to them about?" Tifa asked curiously, although she already knew the answer to that question. She was merely playing dumb for the moment.

"Well," Cloud said as he draped an arm around Aerith. "Aerith is pregnant." He said with a soft smile. A smile that Tifa hadn't seen in years.

It still stung. Even though Tifa knew, hearing it come from his lips; the same damn lips that had told her to drop the idea of having a child all together. "Well congratulations." Tifa said as she forced a smile upon her face.

"Thanks. " Cloud said smiling once more.

"Oh I almost forgot, I have to check the oven. " Tifa said turning away.

Cloud made his way up the stairs to talk to Marlene and Denzel.

Yuffie was still in her place on the counter, watching and observing.

"Can I help you with anything?" Aerith asked as she stood by the window.

Tifa peaked into the oven, but as she did, a glint of light caught her eye and she looked in Aerith's direction as he closed the oven door. There, sitting daintily on her left ring finer looked to be a rather large engagement ring. Tifa gulped, that ha to be the ring Cloud intended to give her. "Is that what I think it is?" Tifa asked, approaching Aerith.

"Huh? Oh." Aerith realized when Tifa grabbed her hand. "Yes.. It is." Aerith replied a bit nervously.

"Wow." Tifa said surprised. Even more of a sting found its way to her heart.

Cloud walked his way down stairs and saw the two in the kitchen, Aerith's hand still in Tifa's. "So you found out."

Tifa dropped Aerith's hand gently and turned to Cloud, anger arising. "Who the hell so you think you are. You're coming into my house rubbing all your happiness in my face! You're an asshole!" Tifa yelled.

Yuffie immediately perked up upon hearing Tifa lashing out.

"Tifa?" Cloud asked a little shocked.

"I'll have you know, despite you coming in here and rubbing your baby and engagement in my face, I'm very happy with Zack!" Tifa exclaimed.

"Yeah and he's the best sex she's ever had." Yuffie blurted.

Immediately Tifa's face went red. Cloud stared at Tifa in disbelief. Aerith did the same. It was shocking to them both.

"Is that true?" Cloud asked quietly.

"Is what true, spiky?" Came Zack's voice from behind. Upon entering, Zack could tell that things were heated by the tension in the air and the expressions on everyone's faces. Tifa looked angry, Yuffie looked elated, Cloud looked broken hearted and Aerith looked confused.

"It is. Now leave." Tifa threatened. Cloud quickly took Aerith's hand and lead her outside, closing the door behind him. Tifa angrily grabbed the pie that Aerith baked, opened her kitchen window and threw it l the ground right in front of Cloud and Aerith.

Zack was staring at Tifa in shock, almost afraid of what had happened, but he still desperately wanted to know. He set the groceries on the living room table and went back to the kitchen. "Okay what happened?"

"Well Aerith as Cloud came in announcing that they're pregnant and getting married, Tifa told Cloud off and made him leave, and by the way she thinks you're..." Yuffie was cut of by Tifa's hand on her mouth.

"You told Cloud off? Awesome!" Zack exclaimed. "And what is it that you don't want me to hear, miss Tifa?" Zack asked with a quirk of the eyebrow.

"Nothing." She said innocently, refusing to let Yuffie speak. Suddenly, Yuffie yanked Tifa's hand down and spoke.

"She thinks you're a great lover." Yuffie exclaimed.

Zack and Tifa both blushed brightly.

"Is that so?" He smirked.

It was then that Tifa began to feel free. She had just told Cloud to get out, and here she had this perfectly wonderful man in front of her. She knew that Zack was in her life for a purpose, and no matter how big or shiny Aerith's ring was, the love Tifa felt for Zack would continue to shine brighter.


End file.
